A New Life: Conclusions
by Shishio287
Summary: The Continuation of A New Life: Angel. This is the final book. It's almost over. The time has come. The time to start a new life is now, and neither Michael nor his friends will let it slip through their fingers. COMPLETE
1. Black Mages and Genomes

Chapter 55: Black Mages and Genomes

After arriving at the Black Mage Village, Vivi and I decided to pay a visit to Mr. 288. We found him in his usual spot. He turned to us. He seemed happy. "Michael, Vivi it's good to see you two again. Are the others here as well?"

I spoke. "Yeah, they're all still on the airship though."

Mr. 288 spoke. "Ah, so that was your airship. We were worried that Kuja had returned."

I smiled. "Nope, just us, but this isn't exactly a social call. We need your help."

He nodded. "What is it you need me to do?" Vivi and I told him about the Genomes.

He listened to what we had to say. After telling him everything, he spoke. "Yes, we'll gladly take these Genomes in. It would be our pleasure."

I smiled. "Really, that's great." I turned to Vivi. "Come on, Vivi. Let's go tell the others." He nodded, and we ran off towards the airship which was hovering close to the village.

* * *

As soon as we got under the ship, we moved towards the glowing insignia on the ground. Vivi and I both stepped on it. We were teleported inside the Invincible. Zidane was waiting there for us, along with Mikoto. She told me her name a while ago.

Zidane looked at us. "Well…" he paused. We both nodded. He smiled. "Alright, let's get'em into the village." We nodded, and began unloading the Genomes.

* * *

Vivi, Zidane, and I led them to the village. The other Black Mages seemed surprised at the new arrivals, but they welcomed them regardless. The Genomes seemed a bit uncomfortable, but I knew that they'd get used to this at some point. After a while, Vivi and I decided to go back to the graveyard and see Mr. 288.

When we were walking towards the cemetery, we noticed a Mikoto walking away from the cemetery, and towards the village. 'Guess Mr. 288 has met one of the new arrivals' I thought. Vivi and I walked into the cemetery.

* * *

Mr. 288 turned to us. He seemed even happier. "Ah, you two have returned."

I smiled. "Yeah, so you were talking with one of the Genomes." He nodded.

Vivi spoke. "Thanks for helping us! They were uneasy at first, but I think they'll get along fine."

Mr. 288 nodded. "There's no need to thank me. You've done us all a great service."

Vivi spoke. "It wasn't a big deal...Well, anyway, everything's gonna be okay!" Vivi looked up at me. "I'm gonna go back to the village." I nodded, and he ran back to the village.

I turned to Mr. 288. "Are you sure it's okay for them to stay here?"

Mr. 288 nodded. "Of course it is. So, this was Vivi's idea?"

I nodded. "Yeah he's a smart kid. He wanted the Genomes to start their new lives here. I must say, he picked a good spot."

Mr. 288 nodded in agreement. "We're similar in many ways...maybe we can understand them better, and they might open up to us."

I spoke. "Maybe…Vivi and I were also hoping that if Black Mages and Genomes could get along, then maybe humans and Black Mages can get along, too."

Mr. 288 spoke. "Like you and Vivi."

I smiled. "Yeah, like Vivi and me."

He nodded. "Maybe…anyway, we'll take good care of them. Your friends are our friends."

I smiled. "Thanks." I turned to leave.

Mr. 288 stopped me. "Oh, wait. There's something I need to give you."

I looked at him. "You got something else for me?"

He nodded. "Yes, but the circumstances on how I got it were…odd."

I looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Mr. 288 spoke. "well, I had a dream, and in this dream, I was visited by a figure dressed in a white suit and a white cape."

My eyes widened. "Go on."

Mr. 288 spoke. "Well, he gave me this glowing white bracelet, and told me to give it to you when I see you. I thought it was just a dream, but when I woke up, I discovered that the bracelet was clutched in my hand. I believe he called it a 'Holy Bracelet.' Since you're here now I guess I can give you the bracelet." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bracelet. It indeed glowed with a white light.

He gave the bracelet to me, and I put it on. The words to a spell entered my mind. The spell was called 'Supernova.'

I looked at Mr. 288. "Thanks Mr. 288. You have no idea how lucky you are that you were visited by that person in your dreams."

Mr. 288 looked surprised. "You know who that person was?"

I smiled. "Yes, he's the Angel of Music."

Mr. 288 looked puzzled. "Angel of Music?"

I smiled. "I'll tell you about it another time. Well, I better be going." I turned around, and left the graveyard.

* * *

I walked towards the entrance to the village, and approached the item shop. I could hear two voices talking.

"Why do you display these items?" I could tell it was a Genome. I heard someone else speak

"why? For the customers, I think…" the voice paused. I could tell that it was a Black Mage who spoke.

I heard the Genome again. "What are customers?"

I heard the Black Mage speak. "Well, they bring money, and they hand the money over to the shop, and then-" The genome cut him off.

"What is money?"

The Black Mage tried to talk. "Money is, uh…" he obviously couldn't say.

That's when I heard a familiar voice from inside the item shop. "Why you care about small things? World very simple place." I smiled, it was Quina who spoke.

She spoke again. "World only have two things: things you can eat and things you no can eat." I smiled at Quina's logic, and tried not to laugh. I decided to go to the entrance to the village.

* * *

When I walked to the clearing, I saw a Genome run past me. A baby Chocobo was chasing him. I smiled, and continued to walk on.

I saw that Dagger and Steiner were talking about something. I decided to listen to them. "Princess, is this what you really wish?"

She turned to him. "What are you talking about?"

Steiner spoke. "Kuja must have done something in the Iifa Tree to cover the world in Mist...do you not think it wise to consult Regent Cid before the final battle?"

Dagger shook her head. "Kuja probably plans on destroying Gaia. If I go to Lindblum now and tell the regent about it, it might cause a panic. I'm sure everyone is apprehensive about the reappearance of the Mist...I need Uncle Cid to protect Lindblum right now."

I spoke. "That's right." They jumped, and looked at me. I smiled. "We're going to have to defeat Kuja on our own."

Dagger nodded, and turned to Steiner. "Even if we go to Lindblum to get equipped, please don't tell Uncle Cid about our plans." Steiner nodded.

That's when Zidane walked into the clearing. "Are we ready?"

Dagger nodded. "Yes, let's go."

"You haven't got a chance" said a female voice.

We turned to the voice, and saw Mikoto. "You saw Kuja's power. He destroyed a world by himself...you don't even have a million in one chance of defeating him...you'll all die." None of us said anything.

The Black Mage that was at the clearing spoke. "Wow! This girl knows lots of difficult words!"

Zidane turned to him. "Doesn't she? She's a bit cynical, but take good care of her, will ya? Her name is Mikoto. She's kinda like my little sister."

Mikoto was shocked. "Wha-" Zidane interrupted her.

"Mikoto! Listen to your big brother and make some friends!"

She turned from him. "H-How silly!" I managed to see the hint of a blush in her cheeks.

Zidane spoke. "We might be desperate insects to Kuja, but I'll show you how powerful we can be."

Steiner spoke. "'Even a fly lives for a day!'"

I shook my head. "That's not what Zidane meant, Steiner."

Zidane spoke. "Let's go to the Iifa Tree! We won't let Kuja have his way!" we nodded, and rounded everyone up. Once that was done we boarded the Invincible, and flew to the Iifa Tree.

* * *

When we got close to the Iifa Tree, we noticed a bright purple, pink, and white portal at the top of the tree. I turned to Zidane. "I'm guessing will find Kuja in that portal."

Zidane nodded. "Go for it, Michael. Full speed, ahead." I nodded and increased the speed of the ship.

As soon as we got closer, we saw several shapes emerge from the portal. They were heading straight for us. It wasn't until they got a little closer that we noticed that what was coming at us was a large flock of Silver Dragons.

Zidane cursed. "Damn, look at them all. Do we have any weapons on this ship?"

I shook my head. "Nothing I can think of at the moment, well, except for the eye cannon, and that isn't much. I guess we'll just have to hope that this ship lives up to its name."

The dragons moved in closer. Zidane spoke. "Here they come!" That was when a Silver Dragon flew up to our viewing screen. Before it could do anything, however, it was blasted away by something.

All of us were surprised. That's when there were many other explosions. Someone was firing on the Silver Dragons. We wondered who was shooting them.

That's when we saw an airship fleet emerge from the mist. At the head of the fleet was the Hilda Garde 3. It was Lindblums airship fleet. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom system.

"All ships clear a path for the Invincible!" It was Cid.

Another voice spoke over the intercom. "Can't let you guys steal the show by yourselves!" It was Baku.

Dagger was surprised. "Uncle Cid? Why...? How did he know to show up here?"

Zidane spoke. "Probably because of Baku... He loves big showdowns!" He turned to me. "Now, lose those dragons, Michael!" I nodded, and sped up.

That's when I saw that a few Silver Dragons had broken off from the rest of the flock, and were pursuing us. They were catching up, and preparing to attack. That was when the Red Rose showed up and threw itself into the dragon's paths. The dragons hit the ship.

* * *

The ship shook as the dragons ran into our side. A Pluto Knight walked up to me. "General Beatrix! Our ship is going to burst!"

I wasn't concerned. "Do not fret! Your captain is about to enter Valhalla! You are a Pluto Knight! Now act like one!"

"We all know you came along because you were worried sick about Captain Steiner" said a voice right behind me.

I turned to the person. "Did you say something?" He froze, and said nothing. I nodded. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Steiner was surprised. "The Red Rose? Could it be...Beatrix?"

Zidane turned to Steiner. "Quite a woman, you fell in love with!"

He turned to him. "You're one to talk!"

Dagger turned to him. "Wait a minute, Steiner! What did you mean by that?" Steiner said nothing, and retreated from the princess.

Zidane turned to me. "Alright, Michael! Let's bust through!" I nodded. Now, there was nothing standing in our way. As soon as the ship touched the portal, there was a blinding flash of light.

* * *

When the light cleared, I noticed that there was a Nova Dragon right outside the ship. It attacked the Invincible with a Shockwave. The attack hit the ship, and most of us fell to our knees from the rocking ship.

I cursed. 'Damn, there's gotta be some way to-' suddenly, I realized something. 'If the Invincible can connect to my mind then maybe…' my thought trailed.

I decided to try it. 'Supernova' I thought. I channeled my power through the ship. That's when I saw a huge beam of light descend onto the dragon. Then there was a huge explosion. When the light from the explosion diminished, we could see that the Nova Dragon was gone.

Vivi turned to me. "Wow, what was that?"

I smiled. "It's a new spell called 'Supernova.'"

Zidane spoke. "Well, it got the job done. Good work, Michael." I smiled.

* * *

That's when a huge castle appeared before us. Zidane spoke. "Well, I guess we better get going." We nodded, and left the bridge.

We each went to the teleporter. We each had to go one at a time. After a few seconds, we descended to the world below us. We had entered Memoria.

* * *

I have a new spell

**Supernova**

My most powerful spell. Strangely enough, this is a Black Magic spell. Causes massive holy damage to all enemies. MP cost 100. This is NOT Sephiroth's Super Nova attack.


	2. Memoria

Chapter 56: Memoria

I looked at the large castle in the distance. It seemed to be constructing itself. Zidane spoke. "What is this place?" I turned to Zidane, and saw that he looked distracted.

Vivi noticed this too. "What's wrong, Zidane?" We all turned to Zidane.

He looked at us. "Did someone just call my name?"

Dagger shook her head. "No."

Zidane spoke. "That's weird…" he paused.

Freya spoke. "Maybe you're just hearing things."

Zidane shook his head. "I don't think so."

That's when he had a surprised look on his face. "You hear that?"

Steiner spoke. "I hear nothing."

That's when Zidane spoke. "Garland?" That put all of us on alert. Zidane spoke again. "Garland, what is this place?" We couldn't hear a single word that Garland was supposedly saying. Zidane spoke again. "Memories…" he paused. We still couldn't hear what was going on. Zidane spoke. "What are you talking about? Damn…!" he paused.

Eiko spoke. "Zidane, what's going on?"

He turned to us. "You all heard me talking, right?" We all nodded. Zidane spoke "Looks like I was the only one who heard him. I was just talking to Garland. He told me that our memories created this place. I don't know what the hell he's talking about."

I spoke. "Well, I think we should worry about it later."

Zidane nodded. "You're right. I guess we'll just have to move forward." We moved towards the castle.

* * *

We entered the castle, and made our way through the area. Judging by the size of the castle from the outside, we had a long way to go. Zidane also managed to find 'The Tower' his second strongest weapon. We had reached a walkway that was outside the wall of the castle. It was there that I felt a presence.

"Zidane, stop!" Everyone stopped, and turned to me.

Zidane spoke. "What is it, Michael?"

I spoke. "I sense a dark presence ahead. Allow me to scout ahead a bit."

He nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

I smiled. "Aren't I always?" He smiled, and I walked past him.

I moved across the walkway. I was at least twenty feet away from them. That was when I sensed something from above. I looked up…and saw six swords flying towards me from above. I quickly jumped into the air, performed a back flip, drew my normal sword during my jump, and landed next to the others.

That was when a red and grey snake-like figure descended from the sky. I also noticed that it had six arms. It grabbed its six swords, and pulled them out of the ground. The creature smiled at us. "So we meet again. I am Maliris, one of the four guardians of Chaos." Its voice identified her as female.

Freya spoke. "It can't be. Amarant and I vanquished that creature back at the Fire Shrine."

Amarant readied his weapon. "Guess we didn't get her as well as we thought."

Zidane readied his weapon as well. "Well, you two beat her once, and now we're all together. She doesn't stand a chance."

We all nodded, and the others readied their weapons. We prepared to fight the fire guardian Maliris.

* * *

Amarant used his No Mercy technique on Maliris. Maliris couldn't dodge the attack, and was hit by Amarant's technique. She cried out in pain, and in her rage, she charged at Amarant and performed her Flame Slash technique. Amarant managed to avoid the attack.

Freya decided to use her Dragon Crest technique. The Dragon insignia made its appearance, and so did the dragon head. Maliris couldn't avoid the attack. She was struck by the dragon's head. Maliris was hurt badly by Freya's technique.

Zidane cast Thievery on Maliris. While he did that, I turned to Vivi. "Hey, Vivi. She said she was the fire guardian right. I guess that tells us what her weakness is." Vivi nodded "I know. I'm through meditating, and I'm gonna try a Blizzaga spell." I nodded "my thoughts exactly." I turned my attention back to the battle, and saw that Dagger had summoned Shiva. Shiva appeared, and launched a bunch of ice cycles at Maliris. Maliris was incased in ice. After a second, the ice shattered, and Maliris was free.

Vivi cast his Blizzaga spell. He reflected it off of himself, so it would do twice the damage. Maliris couldn't avoid the attack, and was struck by Vivi's spell. Maliris cried out in pain, and collapsed to the ground. She was dying.

She managed to get back up. She looked at us "it's not over. Take THIS!" That's when she threw her six swords up into the air.

I turned to Dagger and Eiko. "Dagger, Eiko, Protect now!" they nodded, and all three of us cast a Protect spell. Like what happened with our combined Shell spell, a large barrier surrounded all of us. Once the barrier was up, the swords struck the shield. Thankfully, the shield held, and we were unharmed.

The shield went down, and Maliris's swords fell harmlessly to the floor. Maliris was shocked. "I can't…believe it." She collapsed to the ground, and breathed her last breath. I sheathed my sword, and the others did the same. We had won.

* * *

Zidane turned to us. "Well, that wasn't so hard."

Amarant spoke "she was even weaker than when Freya and I fought her." Freya nodded in agreement.

Zidane spoke. "Well, let's keep moving." We nodded, and moved down the walkway.

* * *

When we entered the next room, we noticed a model of Alexandria Castle. We stopped and looked at this. Eiko spoke. "Isn't this...Alexandria?"

Dagger looked surprised. "What is Alexandria Castle doing here?" That's when we started to see scenes from when Alexandria was destroyed. First, it showed Bahamut, then it showed Alexander, then it showed the Invincible, then it showed the town after Alexander was destroyed. That was when the model of Alexandria Castle exploded. When the smoke cleared, we could see that the model had been destroyed; just like the actual castle. All of us where shocked; except Quina.

Quina spoke. "What? What are you talking about? I not see anything!"

Zidane turned to her. "Of course you can't see anything. You weren't with us at the time, so it's not in your memory."

I spoke. "Well, I suggest we keep moving."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, let's go."

That was when I saw Eiko approach the ruins of the castle. I spoke. "What is it, Eiko?"

She didn't turn to me, but she spoke. "I saw something over here when the castle blew up. I think it's…ah, found it." That's when she held up a feathered flute. She found the 'Angel Flute'. She spoke. "Hey, this looks pretty good."

Zidane spoke. "Alright, let's keep going." We all nodded, and left the room.

* * *

Eventually, we found ourselves in a room, strange thing was; there was a storm in this room. Zidane spoke. "A storm?"

I turned to him. "Unusual weather, or is this from someone's memory."

Zidane turned. "I guess so…but I wonder whose memory it is."

Vivi spoke. "I guess we'll find out." We nodded, and continued on.

* * *

As soon as we started to cross a bridge, Zidane looked over the side. He saw something. I looked over the side, but didn't see anything. Zidane spoke. "Hey! What are you doing? You shouldn't go anywhere. There's a storm. Watch out! You're gonna get washed away!" He turned to Dagger. "Dagger! I just saw a little girl on a ship, and-huh?" He looked back over the side of the bridge. Zidane turned to me. "I guess it was my imagination. Yeah, it had to be. What I just saw definitely isn't one of my memories."

I shrugged. "Maybe…" I paused.

Dagger spoke. "Zidane."

Zidane turned to her. "Yeah, what's up?"

She spoke. "You didn't imagine anything."

This surprised Zidane. "Wait, you saw it, too...? That means that little girl was you."

She nodded. "Yes."

Zidane was confused. "But...why was I able to see something from your memory?"

Dagger shrugged "I don't know..." she paused.

Zidane spoke. "Hey, Garland! What's going on? Garland, can you hear me?" that was when Zidane was silent for a moment.

After a few seconds, I spoke. "So, what did Garland say?"

He turned to me. "Nothing useful. Let's go." We moved on to the next room.

* * *

In this room, we saw the Invincible's eye. Zidane spoke. "What is that thing...?"

Dagger spoke. "That eye... It's the same eye I saw on the night of the storm at sea."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's the Invincible's eye cannon."

Zidane spoke, but I could tell that he wasn't talking to us. "What? I don't remember ever being in a storm at sea." He was talking to Garland again. He spoke "What do you mean? Can other people's memories become a part of my own? Garland!" he paused.

I spoke. "He's still not telling you everything, is he?"

He nodded. "He said 'once I accept everything, the answer will appear.'"

I nodded. "I see, well, I suppose we better move on."

He nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Before we moved on, Amarant walked over to a pillar. I turned to him. "What is it, Amarant?"

He spoke. "I saw something sparkle over here…ah, I found it." He held up a claw weapon. He had found the 'Rune Claws.' He spoke. "These look more powerful than my old claws." He put them on.

Zidane spoke. "Alright, now are we ready to go?" we all nodded, but I stopped them.

Zidane turned to me. "What is it, Michael?"

I spoke. "I can feel another dark presence. If you don't mind, I think I'll play scout again."

Zidane nodded. "Alright, but-" I cut him off.

"-Be careful." Zidane nodded, and I moved past him, and the others.

I walked up the stairs, cautiously. Suddenly, I sensed something to the right side of me. I turned, and saw a huge clawed hand heading straight for my head. I quickly jumped back, and unsheathed my normal sword. I looked at a familiar three-headed figure. He spoke. "So, Maliris lost. For Tiamat there is only victory." That's when he noticed Vivi, Steiner, and myself. He spoke. "You three, I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Steiner spoke. "This fiend again. I thought we got rid of him."

I nodded. "I know, but I guess we'll just have to beat him again. Besides, we already know what to do."

Steiner nodded. "Indeed, shall we do it again?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why not. You up for it, Vivi?" He nodded, and readied his staff.

Zidane spoke. "What are you talking about?"

I spoke. "He's the wind guardian that we killed back at the Wind Shrine. I worked out a strategy with the others, and it worked rather well. We're gonna try it again. You guys stand back. Steiner, Vivi, and I have this one covered." He nodded, and stood back.

* * *

I turned to face Tiamat. I lifted my hand, and cast a Waterga spell. Tiamat was trapped in a large orb of water.

I turned to Vivi. "Now, Vivi!" He nodded, and cast his Blizzaga spell. The spell struck the water orb, and it froze instantly.

I turned to Steiner. "You know what to do." Steiner nodded, charged at the frozen Tiamat, and executed his Climhazzard technique. The orb shattered, and so did Tiamat. I sheathed my sword. The battle was over.

* * *

I turned to Zidane. He looked surprised. "Wow, what a combination."

I smiled. "Thanks, it worked well then and it worked well now. I guess he didn't learn his lesson last time. If it wasn't for Vivi and Steiner, I don't think my strategy would've worked as well." Vivi adjusted his hat, and Steiner smiled.

Zidane spoke. "Okay, let's get going." We nodded, and ran up the stairs towards the Invincible's eye.

* * *

Eventually, we reached a room with a twisting walkway. 'This place keeps getting stranger and stranger' I thought.

Zidane spoke. "What is this...? Two moons colliding...? No. They look more like planets. Why does this looks so familiar...?"

I looked out at the place Zidane was staring at. I didn't see anything. That's when Zidane spoke. "Oh yeah. I saw this in Oeilvert."

'Ah, so that's why I couldn't see it.' I thought. We moved on to the next room.

* * *

We walked behind a waterfall, and found ourselves in, what appeared to be an ocean. Quina started swimming around, trying to catch the fish she saw. Quina spoke "Wow! We in ocean now! Fish everywhere! Yum, yum!"

Zidane looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Quina turned to him while she was still swimming. "Swimming after fish. Zidane, you help catch fish, too."

That's when she grabbed her throat. "What this? Hard to breathe now. UGHHH! CAN'T BREATHE!"

I spoke. "That's because you think you're in the ocean. We can breath just fine."

She thought for a moment. "We not in ocean?" that's when she fell to the ground. She got back up, and looked at us. "You right! I breathe okay now!" That's when she turned around to see the fish, but the fish were just an illusion. Quina turned back to us. "Fish all gone! I sad…" she paused.

I spoke. "Quina, you're an interesting character."

Zidane spoke. "Well, let's get moving." We nodded, and moved on.

Before we left the ocean room, I stopped the others. Zidane spoke. "Let me guess…you sense another dark presence."

I nodded. "Yep, it's over there." I pointed towards the reef.

Zidane spoke. "Well, let's go check it out." We moved behind the reef.

* * *

Once behind the reef, we saw a large robed figure sitting on a throne. He spoke "I am Hades. Why have you come here?"

I spoke. "Well, I sensed a dark presence around here, and we followed it to you."

He spoke. "I see, I'll tell you what, it's been a while since I've had visitors. If you can beat me, I shall give all of you many useful items."

This intrigued Zidane. "Alright, you're on. Let's fight."

He nodded. "Very well." I unsheathed my reverse blade sword, and sensed the others do the same. We prepared to fight Hades.

* * *

I charged at Hades, and executed a 'Kuzu Ryu Sen.' I struck all nine vital areas, and Hades was badly hurt. In his anger, he used his Judgment Sword on me. I saw his attack, and quickly jumped to the side. Thankfully, he missed me. I jumped back towards my friends.

Eiko cast a Holy spell on him. Hades took the hit, and cried out in pain. The spell had really hurt him. Quina cast her Frog Drop spell. The frog fell from the sky, and landed on Hades. Hades' throne broke under the tremendous weight. He threw the frog off of him, and stood up. Before he got up completely, Vivi and I cast an Ultra Flare spell. He couldn't dodge the spell, and was hit in the chest. He was lifted off the ground, and flew ten feet through the air.

He got back up, and looked at us. Amarant and Freya were about to attack him, but he held up his hand. "Stop, I believe that is enough. I don't think I can take much more. Let me get you your prizes."

* * *

He opened his robes, and gave each of us certain items. He gave all of us a 'Protect Ring,' a 'Brave Suit,' a 'Robe of Lords,' and a 'Circlet.' He also gave Zidane his 'Ultima Weapon' and gave Quina her 'Gastro Fork.' He also gave Steiner his 'Tin Armor' and gave Freya a suit of 'Grand Armor.' He also gave Dagger 'Pumice.' All in all, he gave us our best equipment.

Zidane looked at him. "What's the catch?"

Hades smiled. "No catch…you just need to offer me your souls." All of us were shocked. Hades started to laugh. "I'm kidding. Consider it my gift to all of you. I'm sure you'll find a use for your equipment."

I spoke. "Yes, I'm sure we will."

He spoke. "Well, try them on."

We equipped all of the items he had given us. I slipped off my 'Black Robe' and put on the light blue 'Robe of Lords.' I placed the 'Protect Ring' on my right hand's middle finger. I placed the 'Circlet' on my head. I also removed my old shirt, and put the 'Brave Suit' on. I looked prepped and ready for battle.

Hades spoke. "Let me see you're swords."

I looked at him. "What for?"

He smiled. "I simply whish to make them stronger." I thought for a moment, and removed my swords from my sword belt; sheath and all.

I held them towards Hades. "Very well, here." He took my swords from me, and looked at them.

He looked at me. "These are fine swords. I can make them more powerful. It'll only take a second." There was a blinding flash of light, and when it disappeared, Hades handed my swords back to me.

I unsheathed both my swords, and was amazed at what I saw. My normal sword looked like it had been dipped in liquid onyx and my reverse blade sword looked like they had been dipped in liquid platinum. They sparkled like they were new. I looked at Hades.

He smiled. "They are now stronger than ever. I also enchanted them so that they'll never lose their shine, and placed an unbreakable enchantment on them. Those swords are now virtually indestructible."

I was impressed. "Thanks, Hades."

He smiled. "Don't mention it."

Zidane spoke. "Alright, guys. I suggest we get going." We nodded, said our goodbyes to Hades, and left the water area.

* * *

When we emerged from the water we all looked down at the water. Zidane spoke. "So, Gaia used to be just one big ocean..."

Eiko turned to him. "How do you know?"

Zidane spoke. "I don't know. For some reason, it's in my memory. I wasn't even born at the time. It doesn't make any sense... And I was born on Terra, not Gaia, so how can it be in my memory...?"

I spoke. "I can see it, too, and I'm not from Gaia either."

Vivi spoke. "It's in my memory, too. Gaia used to be covered with water."

Freya spoke. "I'm getting a similar feeling as well."

After a while, Zidane spoke. "Let's keep moving." We all nodded, and moved up the stairs.

* * *

While we were moving up the stairs, I sensed another dark presence. I spoke "Zidane, I-" he cut me off.

"Sense another dark presence." I nodded. He spoke. "Where?"

I spoke. "It's coming from the water." We looked over the edge, and saw a huge creature emerge from the water. It jumped out of the water, and landed in front of us.

It spoke. "You beat the other two, but now you must face Krakken."

Eiko spoke. "Him, again."

I spoke. "Does it really surprise you?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess not."

Zidane spoke. "Well, he's blocking our way. Let's get him." We all readied our weapons, and prepared to fight Krakken.

* * *

I knew we didn't have time for this. Amarant used his 'No Mercy' technique. While he was doing that, I turned to Dagger and Vivi. I spoke. "Listen you guys, we need to kill this guy and fast."

Vivi spoke. "You have a plan?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do. Here's what we do…" I told them my plan.

When I was finished telling them my plan, I looked up in time to see Krakken swing its tentacles at us. Vivi, Dagger, and I just managed to avoid them. Krakken laughed. "Such weaklings, I can't believe Maliris and Tiamat lost to you mortals."

I spoke. "You won't be laughing for long." I extended my hand and cast a Waterga spell. Kraken was incased in a large orb of water.

He laughed. "You fool. Water cannot harm me."

I smiled. "Just you wait. Vivi, Dagger, now!"

Dagger summoned Ramuh. A dark cloud appeared above us, and Ramuh's staff fell from the sky. As soon as it hit the ground, it shot electricity at Krakken. Krakken's eyes widened as he saw the attack. The lightning struck the orb, and began to electrocute him.

I turned to Vivi, and nodded. He held up his staff, and cast a Thundaga spell on himself. It bounced of his reflect, and went straight towards Krakken. The spell hit the orb, and electrocuted Krakken further. After a few seconds, my water orb exploded.

Krakken fell to the ground. His body was badly burned from our combined attack. That was when he twitched. I cast my own Thundaga spell, and blasted his body off of the stairs. His body fell back into the water and sank. For good measure, Vivi and I both cast a Thundaga spell in order to form Thundaja. The spell hit the ocean and electrocuted the water. Krakken was definitely dead now. We had won.

* * *

Zidane spoke. "Well…good work you three." We all smiled.

I spoke. "Ah, it was nothing. I think we should get moving though." Zidane nodded, and we moved on further up the castle.

* * *

Eventually, we made it to a room that showed us a large fireball. It also had a ladder that led up to the higher areas of the castle. Zidane spoke. "Geez...that's one big fireball."

Steiner spoke. "could it be a moon?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so. It's too big to be a moon."

Zidane spoke. "That's Gaia?" After a few seconds, Zidane spoke again. "What's above that ladder?"

I spoke. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

Zidane turned to us. "Let's go." We nodded, and ascended the ladder.

* * *

As soon as we reached the platform at the top, we spotted another ladder. We were going to go up the ladder, when Vivi moved over to the left. I turned to him. "What is it, Vivi?"

He turned to me. "Look what I found." He held out a golden staff. It was the 'Mace of Zeus.' Vivi spoke. "It feels more powerful than my 'High Mage Staff.'"

I spoke. "Well, you should probably keep it."

Zidane nodded in agreement. "Anyway, let's go." He said. We nodded, and ascended the ladder.

* * *

When we got to the top of the ladder, we found ourselves in a room with three doors. Zidane spoke. "Which one do we go through?"

I spoke. "Let's try the center one." Zidane nodded, and moved to the center door.

That was when the room changed. It seemed to disintegrate. When it was finished transforming, or rather decaying, we stood on a platform that looked out into outer space. That was when I sensed a dark presence from above. I looked up, and saw a caped skeletal figure descend towards us. "Guys, look out!" they looked up as well and saw the figure.

The creature finally spoke. "So, you made it this far. Well, you're journey ends here. You now face Lich."

Zidane spoke. "You, again. Why am I not surprised?"

He spoke. "You and that creature got lucky when you fought me last time. It won't happen again."

While Lich and Zidane where talking, I tried to figure out what Lich's weakness was. 'Okay, he's the earth guardian. He's also partly undead. So his weakness is…' that's when I realized what his weakness was.

When I looked up, I saw that Steiner had used his 'Shock' Technique on Lich. I motioned to Dagger, Eiko, and Vivi. Before I even said anything Vivi spoke. "You have a plan, right?"

I smiled. "Yes, Vivi, I do have a plan. Here's what I need you guys to do…" I told them my plan.

* * *

When I finished telling them my plan, I looked up, and saw Lich throw Zidane into a pillar. I looked at Dagger. "Alright, Dagger, do it." She nodded, and summoned Ifrit. Ifrit showed up in a sphere of fire. He then used his 'Flames of Hell' attack. The ground underneath Lich erupted into flames.

I turned to Vivi. "Now, Vivi." Vivi nodded, and cast his Firaga spell. He reflected it off of himself so that it would do twice the damage. The spell hit Lich and combined with Ifrit's 'Hell Fire.'

It was time for me to make my move. I extended my hand, and cast an Arega spell. The spell hit the Lich, and it also strengthened the flames around Lich.

Finally, I turned to Eiko. "Finish it, Eiko!" she nodded, and cast her Holy spell. The spell hit Lich, and he cried out in even greater pain. Eventually, the flames were extinguished, and the wind died down. When the smoke cleared, we saw that there was nothing left of Lich, but a pile of ashes. I smiled. 'Well, that's what you get for being an undead earth guardian' I thought. We had won.

* * *

Zidane spoke. "Wow, I take it this was your idea, Michael?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without Vivi, Dagger, and Eiko."

Zidane smiled. "Alright, let's move on." That's when I heard a noise, and saw Steiner over near a pillar. Zidane spoke "Steiner, what is it?"

He spoke. "Look at this." He turned around, and showed us that he was holding a large green bladed sword.

My eyes widened; it was 'Excalibur II' the strongest weapon in the game. Steiner spoke. "This is a fine sword. I believe I'll keep it."

I nodded. "You better keep it."

Zidane spoke. "Well, let's get going." We nodded, and approached the archway.

* * *

When Zidane got closer, he realized that there was no where to go. If he took one more step, he'd fall into space. He spoke "There's nothing...is this it? Is there nothing else?" After a second, he spoke again "space?" He was talking to Garland again. Zidane spoke again. "That's easy for you to say." That's when he took an experimental step, and saw that he could walk across after all. He turned to us. "I guess we can keep going." We nodded, and followed him out into space.

* * *

While we walked in space, Zidane continued to speak to Garland. "Garland, what exactly is our memory?" he paused. After a moment, he spoke again. "Why can I remember other people's experiences and events that happened before my time?" He paused again. After another moment, he spoke. "Garland, please! Tell me!"

After a while, Zidane spoke again. "So, what am I gonna find by tracing it back to our roots?" After a few seconds, Zidane spoke again. "Crystal..." he paused. After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Garland, wait! Garland!" Zidane didn't say anything else, and none of us wanted to bother him.

* * *

Eventually, we found a portal. We walked through the portal, and found ourselves in the Crystal World. I spoke "I guess Kuja's here somewhere."

Zidane nodded. "Yeah, we gotta protect the Crystal from him. Let's go." We nodded, and ran off towards our destination.

* * *

After running for a while, we entered a room with a platform. That was when we saw Kuja. He was still Tranced, and behind him, we saw the Crystal, in all its glory. Zidane spoke. "Kuja!"

Kuja turned to us. He smiled. "Nice of you to come. I'm surprised you beat the four Chaoses that I created form the Crystal's memory. But...you're too late. Take a look." He motioned to the Crystal. "Isn't it beautiful? It's the original Crystal... This is where it all began... The birthplace of all things... Once I destroy it, everything will be gone. Gaia, Terra, the universe, everything... Your lives and memories, too, of course." He started to laugh.

Zidane spoke. "Shut up! The only thing that's gonna be gone is you! We'll take you out right now!"

Kuja looked amused. "Hmph. You honestly think you can beat me? Even if you do, Gaia's already doomed. Its assimilation by Terra has begun, and the Iifa Tree will incite a cataclysmic destruction of Gaia. It's all over for you and your friends. See. I win, either way."

Zidane spoke. "It doesn't matter! Even if Gaia is assimilated, the planet will remain. And we'll start over to make a new home. Kuja, you're nothing but a coward! If you're gonna die, leave us out of it!"

Kuja spoke. "Why should the world exist without me? That wouldn't be fair. If I die, we all die! Zidane, you will be my first sacrifice."

That's when he summoned a large, brown and orange, snake dragon-like creature. The creature had a horned head and large wings. It also had two long clawed hands, and eight other smaller clawless appendages. It was Deathguise. Deathguise roared, and flew at us. I drew my normal sword. The others drew their weapons as well. It was time to fight.

* * *

Zidane used his 'Thievery' technique on Deathguise. The treasure chest made its appearance and blew up in Deathguise's face. Deathguise roared in pain. It flew at Zidane, and swiped at him with his claws. Zidane couldn't dodge quickly enough, and was knocked into the air. He fell to the ground, but quickly got back up to his feet.

Dagger summoned Ark. Ark descended from the sky, and transformed into its robot form. Then, it blasted many energy blasts at Deathguise. After the shots, it lowered its large cannon and fired its main weapon. There was a huge explosion, and Ark disappeared. When the smoke cleared, we could see that Deathguise was still alive, but he had been hurt, badly.

That was when Deathguise cast Meteor. We saw the huge meteor descend from the sky. It was heading straight for us. Dagger, Eiko, and I knew what to do. We each cast a Shell spell, and managed to form a protective barrier. The meteor hit our shield. Thankfully, the shield held. When the spell dissipated, we let the barrier down.

Vivi spoke. "I think I'll try my new spell."

I turned to him. "What new sp-" suddenly, I realized what he was talking about. "VIVI, NO!" but I was too late; he cast Doomsday. I saw the huge meteor descend from the sky.

I turned to Dagger and Eiko. "We need to put up another shield, now!" They didn't understand, but nodded. We cast our Shell spells. The barrier was formed, and just in time. The spell hit Deathguise, but the explosion came towards us as well. Our barrier managed to hold off the explosion from Vivi's spell. We were saved. We let the barrier down. When the smoke cleared from Vivi's spell, we could see that Deathguise was still alive, but was seriously hurt.

Vivi turned to me. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that…" he paused.

I turned to him. "Its okay, Vivi. Don't worry about it." Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I turned to Vivi. "Vivi, I wanna try something." I bent down towards Vivi, and told him what I intended to do.

When I was through he looked worried. "I don't know if we should try it."

I spoke. "Don't worry, Vivi, I'm sure it will work." He looked skeptical, but nodded. I smiled. "Good, now get ready."

He held out his staff, and I extended my hand. Vivi cast Doomsday and I cast Supernova. The Meteor from Vivi's Doomsday spell collided with the shaft of light from my Supernova. The two spells combined, and formed what I called the Doomsday Nova. When the others saw this, they braced themselves. The combined spells struck Deathguise. There was a huge explosion, but due to the nature of my Supernova spell, the blast didn't come towards us. When the light diminished, Deathguise was gone.

Kuja was surprised. "How did they defeat Deathguise." We looked at him. He spoke "I can't believe you defeated Deathguise…well…my time is almost up. Time to die, everyone!" We readied ourselves to fight Trance Kuja.

* * *

Kuja started off by casting Reflect on himself. Steiner used his Shock technique on Kuja. Kuja couldn't dodge the attack, and was hit hard.

Kuja was enraged that Steiner had actually hurt him. He cast a Flare spell at Steiner. Thinking quickly, I cast a Reflect spell on Steiner. Thankfully, my spell managed to make it to Steiner in time. My spell reflected Kuja's Flare right back at him. Kuja saw this, and quickly avoided his spell.

Freya used her Dragon Crest technique. The dragon insignia made its appearance, and Kuja was hit by the dragon's head. He was hurt, badly. Before Kuja could react, Amarant used his No Mercy technique. Kuja couldn't dodge the attack, and was hit hard.

Before Kuja could recover, Eiko summoned Madeen. Madeen encased Kuja in a ball of light. Then it exploded and released Kuja. Dagger quickly summoned Ark, again. Ark appeared and blasted Kuja relentlessly.

Kuja was enraged, and cast Flare Star. Eiko, Dagger, and I used or Shell spells again. This time, though, Kuja's spell broke through our barrier, and we were hit by the Flare Star. Thankfully, our barrier had weakened the spell.

I jumped into the air, and performed a 'Kuzu Ryu Sen.' Kuja couldn't dodge my attack. I struck him in all nine vital areas. Once my attack concluded, I landed on the ground, and jumped back to my friends.

Vivi cast a Flare spell on himself. The spell bounced off of his Reflect spell, and went towards Kuja. Kuja saw the spell coming, and managed to dodge it. In retaliation, he cast a Holy spell on himself. It bounced off his shield, and went straight for Vivi. I ran in front off Vivi, and cast a Shell spell to protect myself. Kuja's Flare spell managed to break through my Shell, and blasted me into Vivi. We both fell to the ground.

That's when I saw Zidane Trance. As soon as he Tranced, he used his Dyne spell, Solution 9. Kuja couldn't dodge the attack and was hit. He seemed to lose his altitude. He spoke. "I'm going to die anyway. So, I'm not afraid, but if I'm going down I'm taking all of you with me!" That's when he cast Ultima.

The Purple strands of light ascended to the sky, and rained down on us. Against Ultima, there is no defense. We were all hit by the spell. I felt an intense pain, before the world went dark.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself surrounded by fire. 'Am I in…' that's when I realized where I was. I was on the Hill of Despair. I slowly got up to my feet, and looked around. Everyone else was here as well. They were all unconscious, except for Zidane. I saw him getting up to his feet.

I walked over to him. "Zidane, you alright?"

He looked at me, and shook his head. "I feel like I've been torn apart."

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

He spoke. "What happened to the Crystal, and where are we?" I shrugged. That's when we heard a voice.

"You stand before the final dimension, and I am the darkness of eternity."

Zidane spoke. "Wh-Who are you?"

The unknown creature spoke "All life bears death from birth. Life fears death, but lives only to di-"

I spoke. "We don't care about your philosophical garbage! We asked who you are!"

He spoke. "I am Necron. I am the spirit of the Iifa Tree."

I spoke. "spirit of the-" realization struck me. "Then you're the core function of the Iifa Tree. You're the one interfering with the flow of souls."

He spoke. "I am."

I spoke. "So…if we kill you, then the flow of souls will return to normal, and Terra won't be able to assimilate Gaia."

He spoke. "Yes, that is correct."

Zidane smiled. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to kill you." Zidane turned to me. "Let's get him." I nodded. I had been saving this technique for this moment.

I yelled, "Heavenly Hymn!" As soon as I said that, a light shone down on me as well as the others. Then, I heard a voice singing. It was the Angel of Music. I knew it was him.

That was when the others got up off the ground. Their wounds were healed, and they looked fully energized. That was when a light surrounded all of them, including me. When the light diminished, I could see that all of us had Tranced. We turned to the arena in the sky.

Zidane spoke. "We've come too far to lose now. Let's just wrap this up and go home...all of us." that was when Necron used his power to levitate us up to him. Necron was a huge monster. He had a bluish white body; in fact, he was bluish white all over, except for his wings which were grayish black. He also had stone rings rotating around him. I drew my normal sword, and I sensed that the others had done the same. We prepared for the final battle.

* * *

Necron started of by casting Grand Cross. There was a huge explosion of energy, and all of us were surrounded by a light. When the light diminished however, nothing happened to us. Necron was shocked. "What? How can this be? You all should've died from that blast. How did you survive?"

Zidane smirked. "Simple…it's because we're stronger than you. Come on guys. Let's finish this." We nodded, and prepared to go on an all out assault.

Amarant started off by using his No Mercy Technique. His attack hit Necron in the chest. Freya went next, and used her Dragon Breath technique. Bahamut's head emerged from the ground and blasted fire at Necron. The fire burned Necron's lower region.

Steiner went next, and used his Shock technique on Necron. His attack hit Necron in the stomach. Quina went next, and cast her Frog Drop spell. The frog fell from the air, and landed on Necron's head.

Eiko went next, and cast two Holy spells. Both spells hit Necron in the face. Dagger went next, and summoned Ark. Ark appeared, and blasted Necron with his Eternal Darkness technique. Necron was badly injured.

Vivi went next, and cast two Flare spells on himself. The spells bounced off his Reflect spell, and both of them hit Necron in the chest. Zidane went next, and cast Grand Lethal on Necron. Necron's entire body was hit by this attack.

Finally, I went next. I unsheathed my normal sword, and charged at Necron. I decided to use the Hiten Mitsurugi Rampage. I jumped into the air, and executed a 'Ryu Tsui Sho Sen.' after that, I jumped up, landed on his shoulder, and executed a 'Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi' striking him in the neck. Then, I jumped over to his other shoulder, and executed a 'Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji' striking him in the neck again. Then, I jumped onto the ground. As soon as I landed on the ground I executed a 'Ryu Kan Sen Arashi' and struck him in the chest.

I landed on the ground, and sheathed my sword. I assumed a 'Battou Jutsu' stance. "Now, to finish YOU!" I flew at Necron, and performed the 'Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki.' My attack struck him at the waste. I had cut him in half. I landed on the ground, sheathed my sword, and jumped back towards the others.

Necron spoke. "How can this be? Is the will to live that strong?" that was when a light surrounded me and everyone else. We changed back to our normal forms. That was when I felt a familiar falling sensation. We were being warped.

* * *

After a few minutes, I found myself outside the Iifa Tree. Its roots were swinging around in a violent frenzy. 'No doubt a result from killing Necron' I thought. I looked around, and saw that everyone else had been warped out here as well.

That was when I heard an airship's engine. I looked up, and saw the Hilda Garde 3 descend towards our location. I turned to the others. "Guy's, Cid's coming." They looked up, and saw Cid's ship descend towards us.

Zidane spoke. "Looks like Cid came to rescue us."

The ship lowered down near us, and Cid walked out onto the deck. He spoke "Thank heavens you're all safe! Come quickly! We don't have much time!" we decided to board the ship. I sensed that Zidane had stopped. I turned around, and walked back towards him, so did everyone else.

Steiner spoke. "Zidane! What are you doing?"

Zidane turned to him. "Steiner... Take care of Dagger."

This surprised Steiner. "What? Wh-What do you mean by that?"

Zidane spoke. "Kuja's still alive. I can't just leave him."

Steiner spoke. "This is ludicrous. Just because you two are from the same planet doesn't mean-" Zidane cut him off.

"No, that's not the reason."

Eiko spoke. "Come on, Zidane! Why are you doing this?"

Zidane turned to her. "Because...because I might've done the same thing if I were in his shoes. I probably would've fought against you guys and wreaked havoc in Gaia like he did...I know it sounds crazy...but I know, deep down inside, I have to do this."

Quina spoke. "You not crazy, Zidane. But you help Kuja not good idea. Is too dangerous."

Zidane spoke. "I can't just leave him. There's no way I could live with myself. I'm going."

Steiner spoke. "You're making a big mistake!"

Zidane shrugged. "Maybe...but we all have to make big decisions in life sometimes. For me, now's that time. I have to face up to it, just like Vivi did when he confronted his fears to find out about himself. That was a big decision for Vivi."

Vivi spoke. "I don't know about that... I don't think it was really a big deal."

Zidane spoke. "That's what you think, and Michael also taught me the same lesson when he decided to finally accept the events in his past, and move on with his life. I might not be doing this if it weren't for you two. You guys definitely taught me to take life more seriously."

Freya spoke. "Well, you're obviously not going to change your mind, so I'm coming with you."

Steiner spoke. "The principle of knighthood requires that one assist his comrades in times of need. I shall accompany you as well!"

Zidane spoke. "Whoa, wait a minute. Like I said, its' my moment, so don't butt in. You guys'll have your own someday. Besides, you guys have more important things to worry about, like Burmecia and Alexandria."

Freya spoke. "For once in your life, why can't you be honest?"

Zidane shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't-" Amarant cut him off.

"'I can't just walk away. It goes against my nature."

Zidane looked surprised that Amarant knew what he was going to say. Amarant spoke "You're a real simpleton. Forget it, guys. There's no stopping this fool."

I sensed that Cid had walked back out onto the deck. Sure enough, "What are you still doing out here? Get onboard right now!" He walked back into the ship.

Amarant spoke. "Come on. Let's just leave him and get outta here." Amarant turned, and walked off towards the ship.

Zidane spoke. "That guy will never change." He turned to us. "Alright, you heard the man! Get out of here before it's too late!"

Eiko let it out. "Zidane, I love you! You'd better come back!" Eiko ran off to the ship.

Quina spoke. "Zidane, I need eat more different food. I still hungry! You need come back, take me more places, show me more food!" Quina ran off to the ship.

Freya spoke. "I still can't believe you're doing this. You've changed, Zidane." Freya bowed her head. "'til we meet again." Freya ran off to the ship.

Vivi spoke. "Zidane, you've taught me another big lesson in life. Thanks." He turned, and ran to the ship.

I looked at Zidane. "I'm really glad I met you and the others, Zidane. If I hadn't…well, I think you know what I mean. Just come back in one piece. If you don't I'll kill you." Zidane smiled at that. I smiled as well. I turned, and ran to the ship.

* * *

When I got on the ship, I noticed Vivi was on the deck. I walked up to him. "You alright?"

He looked at me. "Yeah, it's just…I can't believe we're leaving him behind."

I nodded. "I know, but it is Zidane's decision. Maybe you'll make the same decision some day."

He spoke. "Maybe…but I hope not." I smiled, and turned from him. I saw Dagger and Steiner board the ship. As soon as they got on, the airship took off.

I saw Dagger walk over to the railing. She looked over the railing. I knew she was watching Zidane.

* * *

It wasn't until we were far from the Iifa Tree when I decided to approach her. I spoke. "He'll be back. I'm sure of it." She spun around to look at me. She was startled, but quickly calmed down. I smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She spoke. "It's alright, but do you really think he'll be back?"

I looked at her. "Do you love him?" She was surprised, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

After a few seconds, she spoke. "Yes…yes I do love him."

I smiled. "Then I know he'll be back."

She seemed surprised. "How do you know?"

I smiled. "Because he has someone waiting for him to return. That'll give him the incentive he needs to stay alive."

She smiled. "Thanks."

I returned her smile. "Don't mention it." I walked away from her.

* * *

After a few hours, night had fallen. Everyone seemed to be depressed, which was understandable. I was feeling a bit depressed myself. I walked out onto the deck, and looked at the sea. I wasn't the only one.

I looked over to my left, and saw that Vivi was out on the deck as well. I walked over to him. "Can't sleep?" He looked at me and nodded. "Will you sleep if I sing you a song?"

His mood seemed to brighten. "That'd be great." I smiled, and walked him back to his room.

I put him in his bed, and sat in the chair that was next to his bed. I also turned on the communication device near me. I wanted a certain someone to hear this song. Maybe it would help her sleep, too. I began to sing.

* * *

I laid down on my bed, and tried to sleep. Try as I may, I just couldn't stop thinking about Zidane. 'Michael said that he'd come back, but…what if he doesn't. What if I never see him again' I thought. I sat up in bed, and hugged my knees. 'I want to believe Michael, but…oh Zidane, why did you have to go back and save Kuja? He caused us so much trouble. He almost destroyed all of existence. He killed my mother. Why did you go back for him? Why did you leave me?' I thought. Tears formed in my eyes. I leaned my head against my knees, and started to cry. That's when I heard a voice.

"_Laaaaaay dooooooooown…your sweet and weary heeeeeead. Night has falleeeeeeeeen. You've come to journeys eeeeeeeeeeeeend. Sleeeeeep noooooow, and dreeeeam of the ones who came befooooooooore. They are calliiiiiiiiing from across the distant shoooooooooore." _

I looked up at the intercom in my room. 'Is that Michael? Why is he singing?' I thought. I listened to what he was singing. Maybe it would help me get to sleep.

"_Why do you weeeeeeeeeeeeeep? What are these teeeeeeeeeeeears upon your faaaaace? Soon you will seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee all of your feeeeeeears will pass awaaaaay. Safe in my aaaaaaaaarms. You're only sleeeeeeepiiiiiiing."_

Suddenly, I imagined what it would be like if it were Zidane singing instead of Michael. I laughed a little. 'I don't even know if Zidane can sing' I thought. I continued to listen to the song.

"_What can you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee on the horizooooooooooon? Why do the whiiiiiiiite guuuulls caaaaaaaaaaaaaaall? Across the seeeeeeeeea the twin moons rise uuuuuuuup. The ships have coooooome to carry you hoooooooooooooooooome. And aaaaaaall will tuuuuurn to siiiilveeer glaaaaaaaass. The light on the waaaaateeeeer. AAAAll sooooouls paaaaaaass."_

The song was really helping me relax. 'Maybe Zidane will come back. After all he does have a knack for escaping impossible situations' I thought. I continued to listen to Michael's voice.

"_Hope faaaades…into the world of niiiiiiiiiiight. Through shadows falliiiiiiiing. Out of memory and tiiiiiiiiiime. Don't saaaaaay 'we have come now to the eeeeeeeeeeend.' White shores are calliiiiiiiiiiiiing. You and I will meet agaaaaain, and you'll be heeeeere in my aaaaaaaaaaaaarms just sleepiiiiiiiiing."_

I let the song wash over me. It was comforting. I was starting to feel tired. 'Zidane WILL be back. I know he'll be back. It's just like Michael said, he has someone who's waiting for him to return, and that's all the incentive he needs' I thought.

"_What can you seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee on the horizoooooooooon? Why do the whiiiiiiite guuuuuuuulls caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall? Across the seeeeeeeeeeea the twin moons rise uuuuuuuuup. The ships have coooome to carry you hooooooooooome. And all will tuuuuuuuuurn to siiilver glaaaaaaaass. The light on the water. AAAAAAAirshiiiiiiips pass into the nooooooooooooooooorth."_ He stopped singing.

I smiled, and lay back down on my bed. I closed my eyes, and imagined the face of the person I wanted to see the most. 'Zidane, I will see you again' I thought, smiling. After a few seconds, sleep finally took me.

* * *

I shut the communication device off, got out of my chair, and turned to leave the room. "Michael, wait." I stopped, and turned towards Vivi. He spoke. "Will you always be there for me?"

I smiled. "Of course, Vivi. And even if I'm not, I know we'll meet again."

Vivi looked curious. "Why do you say that?"

I thought for a moment. "Because…if two people really care about each other then they're destined to meet again."

Vivi seemed happy. "Thanks…goodnight, Michael."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Vivi." I turned and left the room.

* * *

I walked back to my room. Before I entered, however, I turned, and looked back out to the sea. 'I know you'll be back, Zidane. Just don't take too long' I thought. I walked into my room, got into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The song I sang in this chapter is called "Into the West." The first time I heard this song was at the ending credits in _The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. I changed the lyrics to match Gaia. Also if you don't understand how Necron is the core function of the Iifa Tree, go to GameFAQ's and look for Final Fantasy IX, then look for the FAQ titled 'Plot Analysis.' Go there if you want answers, 'cause I'm not going to argue with anyone about this. In my opinion with Necron being the core function of the Iifa Tree it makes beating him seem much more significant.

Vivi and I have a new combo spell.

**Doomsday Nova**

A combination of Vivi's Doomsday spell and my Supernova spell. Deals both holy and shadow damage to all enemies. Can break the damage limit. Max damage it can do is 20,000.

Dagger, Eiko, and I have a new combo spell

**Super Protect**

The three of us each cast a Protect spell. The spells combine, and form a barrier around all of us. This barrier will absorb most physical attacks. Only a powerful physical attack or repeated physical attacks can break through it.

Here is Heavenly Hymn's ability.

**Heavenly Hymn**

Everyone's HP and MP is fully restored. Everyone Trances, and everyone is immune to status ailments and death. Also the MP cost of all abilities are halved.


	3. Redemption

Chapter 57: Redemption

It had been two days since our battle with Kuja and Necron. When we got back to Lindblum, we all decided to go our separate ways. Dagger and Steiner decided to return to Alexandria. Quina decided to accompany them as well. She believed that when Zidane did return, that he would go to Alexandria first. They joined Beatrix on the Red Rose, and returned to Alexandria.

Freya decided to return to Burmecia. She gathered the refugees in Lindblum, and took them all back to Burmecia. She plans on restoring Burmecia to its former glory.

Amarant decided to leave Lindblum. He never told us where he was going. My guess was that he would likely travel the world. He never was one to stay in one place for too long.

Eiko decided to stay in Lindblum with Cid and Hilda. She seemed to like the idea of hanging around Lindblum Grand Castle. I had to admit, it seemed like a pretty good atmosphere for her.

Vivi decided to return to the Black Mage Village. I decided to go with him. I promised him that I would stay with him, and I intended to keep that promise. Cid decided to drop us off at the village a day ago.

When Vivi and I returned to the village, we saw that the mages, and a few of the Genomes, were constructing new huts. I assumed that the new huts were for the Genomes.

Vivi and I decided to go see Mr. 288. We told him about our plans of staying here. He seemed happy that we decided to stay in the village. He gave Vivi and me our own hut to stay in. Vivi and I didn't have any real personal possessions, so it was easy for us to move right in.

* * *

That was a day ago. Now Vivi and I were enjoying our new life. No longer did we have to hunt down some mad man bent on destroying all of creation. Finally, for the first time since arriving here, I could truly relax. Currently, I was lying under a tree in the Black Mage Village. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep._

* * *

"Miiiiiiiichaaaaaaeeeeeeeeel." I knew that voice. I turned around, and saw a figure dressed in a white suit and a white cape._

_I smiled "my Angel, it's great to see you again."_

_He smiled. "Hello, Michael. I have something for you." _

_I looked surprised. "You have something for me. What is it?" He reached into his pocket, and pulled something out. He held out his hand, and opened it. In his hand, was a small crystal fragment._

_I looked at the fragment. "What is it?" _

_He spoke. "This, Michael, is a fragment of the Crystal." _

_I looked up at him. "You're kidding." _

_He shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm giving it to you." I took the Crystal fragment form his hand. _

_I looked at him. "Does this mean the Crystal was-" He shook his head. _

"_No, the Crystal is too powerful to destroy, even for one such as Kuja. He only managed to break off this tiny piece." _

_I was relieved, but this brought up another question. "Why are you giving me this?"_

_He smiled. "That fragment contains unimaginable power. It can make the impossible possible. It has the power of creation in it. With the power of creation, anything is possible." _

_I spoke. "that still doesn't answer why you're giving it to me." _

_He spoke. "You'll need it to fulfill a promise you made to yourself, but you don't have the magical knowledge to use the Crystal shard to its full potential." _

_I was puzzled. "So, why are you giving it to me if I can't even use its full power?" _

_He smiled. "The answer will come to you soon. Just give it more thought." There was a flash of light, and Angel was gone._

_I stood there alone, and started to think. 'So, I don't know how to use the Crystal shards full power. Then who-' suddenly, I realized what I had to do. That was when all went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. I felt that I still had the Crystal fragment in my hand. I opened my hand, and looked at the Crystal fragment. It sparkled in the sunlight.

"Michael, are you alright?" I turned and saw Vivi walk up to me. I quickly closed my hand before he could see what I was holding.

I spoke. "I'm fine, Vivi. I just realized something."

Vivi looked curious. "What did you realize?"

I stood up, and looked at him. "I need to go somewhere for a few minutes."

Vivi spoke. "I'll go with you."

I shook my head. "No, Vivi. Not this time. I need to do this myself, but don't worry, I'll probably be back before dinner."

Vivi looked worried. "I don't know."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Vivi. I'll be back. Oh, and when I do get back, I don't want you to overreact."

He looked puzzled. "Overreact at what?"

I smiled. "You'll see." I stepped away from him, looked at my ring, and thought of the place I wanted to go. 'Outside the Iifa Tree' I thought. There was a flash of light, and I felt a familiar falling sensation.

* * *

Eventually, my feet touched the ground. I finally learned how to land on my feet when I used the ring's power; much to my backsides relief. I looked out, and saw that I had arrived outside the Iifa Tree. The tree seemed to have lost quite a bit of its leaves. I could feel that the tree was slowly dying. With Necron and Soulcage gone, the tree couldn't live on anymore.

I knew that my target was inside the Iifa Tree. I hopped down to one of the roots, and ran down the root towards the trunk of the tree. Eventually, I found an entry way into the tree. It led to the lower levels of the Iifa Tree. I descended further down the tree.

* * *

Eventually, I found a platform in the middle of a large room. I also saw that many roots had gathered there. I recognized the room from the ending movie were Zidane went back to save Kuja. I knew that I was in the right place.

I jumped at the platform, and moved towards the roots. I inspected the roots, drew my normal sword, and cut them away. After a few seconds, the roots were cleared away, and I found my quarry. I found Kuja. Oddly enough, I couldn't find Zidane. 'He must've already made his escape' I thought. I turned my attention back to Kuja.

He was a mess. His body was badly broken and mutilated by the roots vicious assault. He was definitely dead. I held up the Crystal shard. 'I hope this works, and I hope he was the one Angel was talking about' I thought. I concentrated, and focused my power on the Crystal shard. A beam of light shined from the shard. The light struck Kuja, and his body began to heal. Bones mended, muscle and flesh healed. After a few seconds, his body was restored. I concentrated harder.

I knew that this was going to be the hard part. After a minute, I heard Kuja gasp. I stopped the spell, and looked at him. He was breathing, again. Kuja was alive. His eyes slowly opened, and he looked at me. His eyes widened. "Michael…why are yo-" suddenly, realization crossed his face.

He sat up, and looked at himself. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. "I'm…I'm alive…but how?"

I smiled. "I saved you with this." I held up the Crystal shard.

His eyes widened. "Is that-" I cut him off.

"A shard from the Crystal that is imbued with the power of creation. Yes."

He looked surprised. "How did you-" I cut him off again.

"It's a long story. How are you feeling?"

He stood up "I'm feeling fine. My body is whole, and I'm alive again." Realization crossed his face. "Where's Zidane?" He looked around and couldn't find Zidane.

I spoke. "He's not here. I think he managed to escape, and if he did, I have no idea where he is."

Kuja spoke. "I see…I can't believe he came back for me, especially after everything I'd done."

I spoke. "He believed that you had changed. You helped us escape Necron after all."

He turned to me. "You knew that I was the one who did that?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I could feel your power. I knew that it was you who cast that teleportation spell."

He nodded. "I see…why did you resurrect me?"

I spoke. "Because, like Zidane, I believe that you've changed as well. I resurrected you because I believe you deserve a second chance."

Kuja spoke. "What must I do?"

I spoke. "I suggest you repent for all the evil acts you'd committed in your first life, and I know how you can start out."

Kuja looked interested. "What is it?"

I spoke. "I need your help. I'm going to extend the Black Mage's life spans."

Kuja shook his head. "It can't be done. They were created for war and only war." I spoke "and the Genomes were created to be vessels for souls, but they seem to be doing fine."

Kuja spoke. "What makes you think that their life spans can be extended?"

I held up the Crystal shard. "This makes me think that I've got a chance, but I need your help Kuja. I don't know enough about magic to use its full power. You on the other hand…" I paused.

Kuja spoke. "I see…so you intend to use me."

I spoke. "I know it sounds like I'm using you, but I'm not. Consider this your first step towards redemption. Besides, the Black Mages are your creations. They're your responsibility." Kuja thought about this for a moment.

Finally, he nodded. "Very well. I will help you."

I smiled. "Excellent. That's the best news I've heard all day. Let's get out of here." I held up my ring. I looked at Kuja. "You may want to stand a little closer to me." he nodded and moved closer. Once he was close enough, I spoke. "Outskirts of the Black Mage Village." After that, a light surrounded Kuja and me. I felt a familiar falling sensation as I was teleported.

* * *

When the light diminished, I landed on my feet. Kuja, on the other hand, landed on his butt. I turned to him. "Well, that wasn't exactly a graceful entrance…" I paused.

He looked up at me. "Shut up. You could've told me you were going to do that." I laughed, slightly.

He got up off the ground. I spoke. "Okay, you wait here. I need to get Vivi."

Kuja looked puzzled. "Why?"

I spoke. "Because he's the only one I know who can help me convince the mages to go along with my plan. He's probably not going to like finding out that you're alive, and he'll likely hate hearing that I brought you back to life, but I gotta tell him."

Kuja nodded. "fine, I'll wait here." I nodded, and ran off towards the village.

* * *

I walked into our hut, and saw Vivi sitting in a chair, he looked up at me. "Michael, you're back."

I nodded. "Yeah. Vivi, I need you to come with me."

Vivi looked puzzled. "Why?"

I spoke. "I have something I want to show you."

He looked interested. "Is this the thing that I shouldn't overreact about?" I nodded. He got off the chair. "Alright, show me." I nodded, and we walked out of the hut.

* * *

On our way to the outskirts, we ran into Mikoto. She looked at us. "Michael, Vivi, where are you going?"

I spoke. "None of you're-" suddenly, I thought what the heck. "We're going to the outskirts. You wanna come along?"

She nodded. "Fine with me, I have nothing else to do." Mikoto followed us to the outskirts.

* * *

Before we went further, I turned to Vivi. "Remember, Vivi, you said you wouldn't overreact."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know, but why?"

I spoke. "You'll see." We walked on. As soon as we rounded the next tree, we saw Kuja.

I looked down at Vivi, and saw his eyes widen. "KUJA!" he put his hands out and prepared to cast a spell.

Thinking quickly, I cast a Silence spell on Vivi. He turned to me; his eyes were wide in shock. I spoke. "Vivi, don't worry. He's not here to kill us. I told you not to overreact."

Mikoto spoke. "How are you still alive, Kuja? I sensed that you were dead."

Kuja spoke. "I was dead, but Michael resurrected me."

Vivi's eyes widened further. He turned to me. He looked shocked and angry. I spoke. "Listen, Vivi, yes it's true I did resurrect Kuja, but I had my reasons. I knew that he's changed. He saved us from Necron. Didn't you feel his power as we were teleported away from Necron?" Vivi nodded his head, but he still looked mad.

Mikoto spoke. "How did you resurrect him? You don't have that kind of power."

I held out the shard. "I used this."

Mikoto looked surprised. "A shard from the Crystal?" I nodded. She spoke. "Why did you resurrect him, Michael?"

I spoke. "I resurrected him, because I believed he deserves a second chance at life. Also, he has agreed to help me extend the Black Mage's life spans."

Vivi's eyes opened wider. Mikoto spoke. "How?"

I held out the Crystal shard. "By using this, with the power of creation, anything is possible. I don't know enough about magic to use its full power, but Kuja does. He's here to help."

Vivi looked up at me. He still seemed mad, but I could feel that he was calmer. I decided that he was calm enough. I cast an Esuna spell on him, and he could talk again.

He spoke. "I don't trust him."

I looked at him. "I trust him, and if you don't trust him…you don't trust me, either."

Vivi thought for a moment, and sighed. "Fine, I'll trust him, but only for your sake. I'm gonna be keeping an eye on him."

I sighed. 'I guess it's better than nothing' I thought.

I turned to Kuja. He had been silent for some time. I spoke. "Kuja, when can we start the spell?" Kuja thought for a moment.

Finally, he spoke. "For a spell like this, I'm going to need another powerful mage."

I was puzzled. "Why?"

He spoke. "My power alone won't be enough. I'll need at least one more powerful mage that can combine his or her power with my own."

I spoke. "What'll happen to the mage?"

Kuja spoke. "He or she will most likely faint from giving up so much of their energy, but the person shouldn't die."

I thought about this for a moment. Finally, I spoke. "I'll be your power source." Vivi was shocked.

Kuja thought about this. "Yes, I do believe you're powerful enough to serve as an excellent power source. When you're ready we can begin the spell."

I spoke. "I'm ready right now. Let's do it."

He nodded. "Very well." He turned to Vivi and Mikoto. "You two better gather the mages; we'll be starting very soon." Mikoto nodded and walked back to the village. Vivi stayed behind.

* * *

He looked at me. "Michael, I don't like this plan. What if you-" I cut him off.

"I'll be fine, Vivi. I trust what Kuja says. If what he says is true then I'll most likely be unconscious for some time."

He shook his head. "I still don't want you to do it."

I spoke. "I have no choice. I promised myself, Vivi, that I would do whatever it takes to increase the Black Mage's life spans. I intend to keep that promise. Now, you better go get the other mages." He nodded, and turned to leave.

Before he left, however, he turned around, and hugged my midriff. I smiled, and hugged him back. "I'll be fine, Vivi. Soon, you and the others will be able to live a normal life." We let go of each other and Vivi walked off towards the village.

* * *

I turned to Kuja. He seemed surprised. "You really care about that mage, don't you?"

I frowned. "That mage has a name, and his name is Vivi Ornitier."

He nodded. "Yes, I'll remember that…are you ready?" I nodded, and we walked off towards the village.

* * *

Night had fallen, all the mages had gathered at the entrance to the village. Vivi stood in front of all the mages. Next to him was Mr. 288. All the mages looked nervous, but I knew that this would all be over soon. The Genomes stood off to the side, and decided to watch the spectacle.

Kuja took the shard from me, and looked at the mages. He cast a Sleep spell. I gave him a questioning look. He spoke. "They need to be asleep; otherwise they are going to feel intense pain." I nodded. He levitated the shard, and focused his power on the shard. That was when a beam of light emerged from the shard, and struck Vivi. Vivi's body began to glow. Then a second beam emerged from the shard. This one struck Mr. 288. Then another beam emerged, and another, and another, until all the mages were glowing.

I could see that Kuja was getting exhausted. I quickly channeled my power and energy, and immediately sent it to him. He seemed to relax, but it wasn't long before he looked tired again. I gave him more of my energy.

The spell had been going on for a few minutes, and I was still giving energy to Kuja. After a few seconds, my nose began to bleed from the strain, and I was starting to feel tired. I shook of the weariness. 'I have to hold on. Vivi and the other mages are counting on this spell, and I'll be damned before I fail them' I thought. That's when a bright light surrounded me. I had Tranced.

I started giving Kuja more energy. He seemed much more energized now. After a while, I exhausted my Trance. I changed back to my normal form. I was very low on energy, but the spell was almost finished. That was when I gave Kuja all the energy that I had left.

After a few seconds, the Crystal shard shattered. I was shocked. 'No! Was it enough? Please, Lord, it had to be enough' I thought. That was my last conscious thought as I fell to the ground, and darkness took me once again.

* * *

"_Miiiiiiiichaaaaaaeeeeeeeeel." I turned to see a familiar white figure. _

_I smiled. "Hello, Angel." _

_He smiled. "Hello, Michael. You did very well." That was when I remembered. _

"_Oh my gosh, the Crystal shard. It shattered. Was it enough? Please, Angel was it-" He held up his right hand. _

"_Calm down, Michael. You have nothing to worry about. The spell worked."_

_My eyes widened. "It…it worked…it worked! YES!" I embraced Angel._

_After a few seconds, I let go of Angel. He spoke. "Yes and Kuja also added in a few things." _

_I looked curious. "What did he do?" _

_Angel spoke. "Well, he changed the gender of a few of the mages." _

_I was surprised. "So…you're saying that some of the mages are female." He nodded. I was surprised. "Who?" _

_Angel spoke. "Mr. 111, Mr. 56, Mr. 239, Mr. 189, Mr. 44, Mr. 163, and Mr. 234." _

_I spoke. "So all of them are women?"_

_He nodded. "Yep, and Kuja also made it possible for them to breed with other races." _

_I spoke. "So a human and a mage can have a child?" _

_He nodded. "Yes, indeed." _

_I couldn't believe it. "So, the Black Mages are here to stay?" Angel nodded. I smiled. "Angel…this is by far the happiest news I have ever heard in my life." _

_He smiled. "Well then, I guess you'll be waking up now." There was a flash of light, and Angel was gone again. That was when all went black._

* * *

I woke up and looked around the area. I was back in the hut I shared with Vivi. I looked to my right, and saw that Vivi was sitting in a chair that was placed near my bed. He was asleep.

That was when the door opened. I looked up, and saw Kuja walk into the hut. He smiled. "Ah, Michael, you're finally awake." That was when Vivi woke up.

He looked at me, and his eyes widened. "Michael, you're alright. Thank goodness. I was so worried about you."

Kuja spoke. "Hey."

Realization shone in Vivi's eyes. "Oh, right. Mr. 288 and the other mages were worried about you, too."

Kuja looked downcast. "What about me!"

He looked at him. "You don't count." Kuja glared daggers at Vivi.

I decided to cut in. "I think that's enough. How long have I been out for?"

Vivi and Kuja spoke at the same time. "Three days."

I sighed. 'That seems to be happening to me quite a bit' I thought. I sat up in bed.

Kuja spoke. "I think the spell worked."

I turned to him. "Yeah, I know it worked. Angel told me."

Kuja looked puzzled. "Who's Angel?"

Vivi spoke. "He means the Angel of Music."

Kuja still looked confused. "Who's the Angel of Music?"

Vivi sighed. "Never mind." He turned to me. "So, he visited you in your dreams again?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and he told me what happened." I turned back to Kuja. "So, you changed some of the mages genders, and made it so that they can breed with other races." Kuja nodded. I smiled. "Thanks, Kuja. I think we all owe you."

He smiled. "It's just my first step towards redemption." I nodded, and got out of bed.

I turned to Vivi. I smiled "well, Vivi. Do you think I was right about Kuja changing?"

He looked unsure. "I guess so, but I still feel uneasy."

I nodded. "Give it time, Vivi. I'm sure that eventual-" I suddenly realized something. "Oh, no!" Kuja and Vivi both looked at me.

They both had alarmed expressions on their faces. "What?" they said at the same time.

I put my hand on my forehead. "I just realized how much I'm going to have to teach those mages. There is so much they need to know about their new gifts." I sat down on my bed. "This isn't going to be easy."

Kuja spoke. "I'll help you teach them." I looked up at him.

Vivi spoke. "I'll help, too. You're my brother after all."

Kuja looked surprised. "What? What does he mean you're his brother?"

I smiled, and shook my head. "We have sooooooooooooo much to do."

* * *

I'm not going to write about Vivi's multiple sons. That scene came out of nowhere in my opinion with no explanation as to how that happened. I found that scene very weird. In my fic. It never happened. Besides, by extending the mages life spans, I believe it stopped this from happening. 


	4. Reunion

Chapter 58: Reunion

Eight months have past since we defeated Necron. Vivi was now ten years old, and he grew an inch. I had also turned twenty. Vivi and I had also been discussing certain plans for his future and mine.

I returned to Memoria using my ring. Once there, I found the Invincible, and was able to get it out of Memoria. I also paid a visit to Hades just to be polite. After that, I rode the Invincible back to the Black Mage Village.

During my stay in the village, I began teaching the mages and Genomes important lessons about life. Thankfully, Kuja and Vivi were there to support me. Though he won't say it, I can tell that Vivi is starting to trust Kuja. I also noticed that Mikoto and Mr. 288 always seemed to be around each other. I knew that something was going on there, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

I also continued to train Vivi. Now that we weren't in the middle of an adventure, I had more time to train him. I also trained Kuja, but I didn't train him in combat. I trained him on how to come to terms with the evil deeds he had committed in the past. By extending the Black mages life spans, he took his first step towards redemption. He still had his own personal demons to deal with, and I was doing my best to help him confront them. The Genomes also seemed to be developing personalities, much to everyone's delight.

Due to my constant teaching, the mages and Genomes gave me the title 'Wise Teacher.' I hardly call myself a wise teacher, but if they want to call me that, so be it. Eventually, a day came that I knew would come.

* * *

I was sitting in a chair in my hut, reading a book, when Vivi walked in. He seemed excited. "Michael, we got a letter from Dagger."

I closed my book and looked at Vivi. "What does it say?"

He spoke. "It's her birthday next week, and we're invited. There's gonna be a play, and guess what's playing?"

I shrugged. "I'm guessing 'I Want to Be Your Canary.'"

He looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

I smiled. "Lucky guess."

He held out two pieces of paper. I spoke. "I'm guessing those are our tickets?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and they're real. I checked."

I smiled. "That's good to hear."

Vivi spoke. "So, when are we leaving?"

I thought for a moment. "When was that letter sent?"

Vivi looked at it, and gasped. "It was sent a week ago, her birthday is today!"

I stood up. "Well then we better leave now."

Vivi looked excited. "You're right; I can't wait to see everyone. It's been so long." I nodded in agreement.

The door opened, and Kuja walked in. We turned to him. He spoke. "What's all the commotion about?"

Vivi spoke. "Dagger's birthday is today, and Michael and I are heading to Alexandria right now."

Kuja smiled. "Well, have a good time."

I spoke. "Hang on, Kuja. You're coming, too."

This shocked Vivi and Kuja. They both spoke at the same time. "Why?"

I spoke. "Because everyone is going to be there, and I believe everyone else has a right to know that you're still alive."

Kuja looked skeptical. "I'm not sure."

I spoke. "You're gonna have to meet them at some point. It may as well be now." Kuja sighed, he clearly didn't like the idea of confronting the others.

Finally, he spoke. "Alright, I'll go."

I nodded. "Good, but don't reveal yourself until I tell you to, okay?" He nodded. I smiled. "Good…well, I'm all set to go. How about you guys?"

Kuja spoke. "I better get something to conceal my identity." Kuja left the room.

* * *

Vivi turned to me. "Are you sure it's a wise idea to bring him along. I mean, I'm sure none of the others are going to be pleased to see that he's alive, especially Dagger."

I nodded. "I know, but Kuja's gonna have to face them sooner or later. I think he's ready."

Vivi spoke. "Yeah, but are our friends ready?"

I shrugged. "We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

After a few minutes, Kuja entered the room. He was wearing a long robe. He had the hood up. His face was hidden in shadow. He spoke. "Well, what do you think?"

I looked at the robe. "I think it'll do. I don't think they'll know it's you unless they get really close to you." After that was set, I used my ring, and we departed for Alexandria.

* * *

We arrived right outside the entrance to Alexandria. I looked at the city. "It's been a while."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, the last time we were here, it was a burning wreck."

I nodded. "Dagger, Steiner, and Beatrix have really done a great job with the reconstruction." Vivi and Kuja both nodded. I turned to them. "Well, let's go." They nodded and we entered Alexandria.

* * *

When we were in front of the tavern, Vivi fell over. No, he didn't fall over; he was knocked over by…Puck. Puck spoke. "Pick up the pace, will ya?" That's when he noticed who it was. He was surprised. "I don't believe it! Vivi!"

Vivi got up and looked at him. "Hi, Puck."

I turned to Puck as well. "Remember me?"

He looked at me. "Michael! You're here, too!" I nodded.

Puck spoke. "Damn, how long has it been?"

I spoke. "I'd say ten months."

Puck whistled. "Wow, it has been awhile." Vivi and I nodded.

Vivi spoke. "So…are you going to sneak into the play again?"

He smiled. "Hell ya, why waste money on a ticket when I can just sneak in. How about you two?" I smiled, and showed him my ticket. Vivi showed his as well.

Puck was surprised. "How did you guys get those? Are they real?"

I spoke. "Yeah, they're real. As to how we got them, let's just say that it really helps when you know the Queen of Alexandria personally."

He whistled again. "Wow…well, enjoy the show. Later." He tried to run off, but I stopped him.

"Wait, Puck." He turned to me.

He looked irritated. "What is it?"

I motioned to Kuja. "My friend here doesn't have a ticket. Can you take him with you? I promise; he'll be very helpful."

Puck thought for a moment. "I will…if he becomes my slave."

I bent my head towards Kuja's ear. I whispered, "Just say yes. You don't have to take him seriously." Kuja nodded.

He spoke. "Fine…I'll be your…slave."

Puck looked pleased. "Awesome, man I'm getting good at this. Alright, follow me slave." He ran off.

Kuja turned to me. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "Trust me, he can get you in. After all, you can't very well walk through the front door with us without a ticket."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Hey, hurry up slave!" Kuja sighed.

I spoke. "Vivi and the rest of us are staying at the castle for the night. Once the play is over go to my room, and wait for me, alright?" He nodded and ran off with Puck. Vivi and I walked on to the ticket booth.

* * *

When we got to the ticket booth, I realized that it was the same ticket master from last time. He recognized us. "Why, hello you two. Come to see the play again." He looked at Vivi. "I hope your ticket isn't a fake like last time, son."

I spoke. "We have real tickets this time, courtesy of her royal highness, Queen Da-I mean Garnet." 'Well, that sounded impressive' I thought, sarcastically.

He nodded. "I see, well hand me you-" he stopped in mid-sentence. His jaw dropped "wait a minute. You two were with the queen when she helped save Gaia, right?" We both nodded, hesitantly. He seemed excited. "You guys are heroes! Can I have your autographs?" Both Vivi and I were shocked, but we both nodded, and gave him our autographs. He smiled. "Thanks, now I have proof that I met you two."

I nodded. "Uh, yeah, anyway about our tickets."

He looked puzzled; then he remembered. "Oh, right. Give them to me." we handed him our tickets; he stamped them, and handed them back to us. "There you go. Enjoy the show."

Vivi nodded. "We will." We left the ticket booth, walked to the lake after showing our tickets to the guards, boarded the boat, and arrived in front of Alexandria Castle.

* * *

The castle was fully restored, giant sword, and all. Vivi spoke. "Wow…I think the castle looks bigger."

I spoke. "You think so too, huh. Well, let's go in." He nodded and we walked towards the entrance to the castle.

A guard stopped us when we got to the entrance. "Halt, are you ticket holders?"

I spoke. "We wouldn't be here if we weren't, now, would we?"

She smirked. "Anyway, you must take the stairs to the upper level, from there go-" I cut her off.

"Yeah, we know where to go. This isn't our first time her, but thanks for the info, and keep up the good work." Vivi and I walked into the palace.

* * *

While we were walking to our seats, Vivi spoke "Remember the last time we saw this play?"

I smiled and nodded. "How could I forget? That was a big turning point in all our lives."

Vivi nodded. "Yeah, and he was still with us." I nodded knowing full well who he meant by 'he.' Vivi spoke. "I just can't believe he hasn't shown up yet, and you even said that you didn't see him at the Iifa Tree when you rescued-" I cut him off.

"I know, and I think it would be best that we not discuss who I saved until the time is right."

Vivi nodded in understanding. "Right…sorry."

I looked at him. "It's okay." Eventually, we made it to our seats. I could see that the Theater Ship had arrived.

* * *

"VIVI, MICHAEL!"

We turned around, and saw Eiko running at us. I smiled "Eiko, you made it." She ran up to us, and hugged each one of us. She hugged Vivi longer than she hugged me. I did my best to hide my smile when I saw them hug.

She looked at us. "How did you guys get here so fast?"

I spoke. "It helps when you have a certain ring." I showed her my pearl ring.

She smiled. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that thing."

Vivi spoke. "So, where's Cid and Hilda."

Eiko turned to him. "Oh, there gonna be sitting next to Dagger in the royal booth."

I spoke. "I see." Eiko started fidgeting. She seemed very anxious. I spoke. "Do you have something to say Eiko. You look like you want to tell us something, desperately."

She had a huge smile on her face. "Cid and Hilda are gonna adopt me!" she said, jumping into the air, ecstatically.

Vivi spoke. "Really, so you're going to be-"she cut him off.

"Princess Eiko Carol of Lindblum!"

Vivi nodded. "Yeah."

I spoke. "Well, that's great Eiko. We're glad to hear it. But wouldn't you be Princess Eiko Fabloo of Lindblum."

She spoke. "They said its okay for me to keep my surname."

I nodded. "Oh, okay." Eiko walked over to her seat. She sat next to Vivi.

"So, you three make it I see. I so happy." We turned around, and saw Quina walking towards us.

Eiko spoke. "Quina, hi. How are you doing?"

She spoke. "I okay. They have many good ingredients for tasty munchies here. I so happy."

I spoke. "That's good to hear, Quina. So, you're like the Royal Chef."

She nodded. "Yes, I Royal Chef. I so happy."

Vivi spoke. "Yeah, we got that the first time." Quina went and sat down in a chair that was right in front of me. Thankfully, my height was mostly in my upper body. I could easily see over her chef's hat.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys again." I turned around in my seat, and saw Freya approach us.

I smiled. "Freya, good to see you again."

She nodded. "Likewise."

Vivi spoke. "So how are the reconstruction efforts going in Burmecia."

She smiled. "It's going along great. At the rate we're going Burmecia will be restored in about six months."

Eiko spoke. "That's good to hear." Freya sat down in front of Eiko, much to Eiko's dismay. Eiko had to stand up in order to look over Freya's hat.

I spoke. "So, has Fratley returned?"

She nodded. "Yes, he still doesn't remember me or his past, but…I think we'll be fine."

I smiled. "I'm happy to hear that."

Eiko spoke. "Uh, Freya, could you take off your hat. I can't see." Freya nodded, and removed her hat.

With her hat removed, her long white hair fell down to her shoulders. She turned to Eiko. "Better?"

Eiko nodded. "Better."

"So, you're all here." I turned around, and saw Amarant approach us.

I smiled. "How's it going Amarant?"

He shrugged. "Same old. I've just been traveling around the Mist Continent with no real destination in mind."

I nodded. "I see…and I also see that you brought along company." I saw Lani approach us.

Before anyone said anything, she spoke. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna attack you. I'm just here to watch the play." She walked over and sat next to me. Amarant sat in front of Vivi. Now, Vivi had to stand in order to see over Amarant's hair.

* * *

After fifteen minutes. The play began. Baku walked out onto the stage dressed as King Leo. He spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together." He motioned to the royal seats "And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet, Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix, Regent Cid, Lady Hilda." Then, he motioned to our seats. "Noble ladies and lords, and heroes of Gaia." He motioned to the surrounding rooftops. "And our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary!'" He took a bow, and the play began.

* * *

I didn't really pay much attention to the play. I just sort of zoned out. Suddenly, in the next scene, a robed figure walked onto the stage. That immediately caught my attention.

The robed figure spoke. "The time for our departure is long past. Where is Cornelia?"

Cinna walked onto the stage. "Marcus, the ship soon embarks! Board ye this boat alone, and peace could come to both kingdoms, as Blank so said. Speak, Marcus!"

Marcus spoke. "She told me that she could not live without me. So, the sun is our enemy, too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight?"

Cinna was annoyed. "Hark, Marcus! They cannot wait any longer! The ship departs!" Cinna left the stage.

Marcus spoke. "Could she have betrayed me? Nay, ne'er would my love speak false. I must have faith! She shall appear if I only believe! As the sun lends me no ear, I pray instead to the twin moons!" He looked up at the twin moons, and raised his hands to the sky. "I beseech thee, wondrous moonlight, grant me my only wish!" That's when the figure turned around and threw of his robe, to reveal that he was none other than…Zidane. Zidane smiled. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me!"

I looked up at the royal seats. I saw Dagger lean over the balcony. She had a shocked expression on her face. She turned and ran. A few seconds later, she burst through the doors to the nobles seats, and ran to Zidane. She had no time for manners and pushed through the many nobles.

That was when I saw her necklace come loose. It flew through the air, and she turned to see it soar towards the ground. I quickly jumped out of my seat, landed on the ground, and managed to catch her necklace before it hit the ground. I turned to Dagger, smiled, and motioned for her to keep going. She smiled, nodded, turned, and continued running towards the stage.

She made her way through the nobles, and jumped at Zidane. Zidane caught her, and spun her around a few times. She looked up at him, and laid her head against his chest. She also pounded his chest a few times with her fist.

That was when the audience started to clap and cheer. I just stood there and watched the spectacle. Finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I jumped into the air raised my fist towards the sky and shouted "YEEEEES!" After that, I kept quiet and clapped while Zidane and Dagger held each other.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, we had all assembled in the throne room. Zidane looked at all of us. "Hi, guys. Long time no see." Vivi and Eiko immediately ran up to Zidane and hugged him.

Vivi spoke. "Zidane, we missed you so much!"

He spoke. "I know. I missed you guys, too."

I turned to Dagger. "Here, Dagger" I threw her necklace at her. She caught it, and put it back on.

She smiled. "Thanks, Michael." I nodded, and turned my attention back to Zidane.

Freya spoke. "How did you survive?"

He spoke. "Well, I have to thank Kuja for that." That shocked everyone, including me.

He spoke. "You see, the roots from the Iifa Tree were about to crush us both. I tried to shield Kuja, but he pushed me out of the way at the last second with a blast of magic. He saved my life."

Steiner spoke. "One good deed doesn't make up for the crimes he committed."

Zidane spoke. "well, actually…we all owe him our lives. He's the one who teleported us out of Memoria. Who knows what would've happened to us if we had stayed there."

Freya spoke. "Even if that is the case. It still doesn't make up for much."

Zidane spoke. "You weren't with him in the last moments of his life. He was truly sorry for all the trouble he had caused. He finally realized what it meant to live."

Amarant spoke. "Too little, too late."

Zidane nodded. "Maybe, but-" we were interrupted when the door to the throne room opened.

* * *

Two guards walked in. They were escorting a robed figure into the room. My heart skipped a beat; it was Kuja, thankfully he still had his hood up. 'Dammit, Puck. Don't tell me you abandoned him. If you did, I swear I'll…' my thought trailed off. I turned to Vivi. He looked shocked as well.

The guard spoke. "We found this man when the nobles were leaving. He was accompanied by a Burmecian child, but he got away. We did catch this one, though."

The other guard turned to the robed figure. "Remove your hood, and show your face." The figure didn't respond, and didn't remove the hood. The guard spoke. "Fine, I'll take it off myself."

I ran at the guard, and grabbed her hand. I gave her a serious look. "Leave him to me. You two are dismissed."

The guard spoke. "The only ones who can order me is the queen or the general." I looked at Dagger. I mouthed the word 'please.'

She nodded. "You two are dismissed. We'll handle this intruder." The guards saluted, and left the room. We were alone, now.

Dagger spoke. "I take it you know this person, Michael?"

I spoke. "All of you know him. I please ask that none of you overreact. I was planning on having you met this guy tomorrow, but those guards just killed that idea." I turned to the robed figure. He turned to me. I sighed, and nodded. He removed his hood.

Everyone gasped, except for Vivi and me. Dagger was shocked. "Kuja!"

Steiner unsheathed his Excalibur II, and ran at Kuja. He performed his Climhazzard technique. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword, ran in front of Kuja, and blocked Steiner's attack. He was shocked. I pushed him back.

I spoke "I said, don't overreact."

Dagger spoke "overreact! ...OVERREACT! That's the man who killed my mother, destroyed my Kingdome, and nearly destroyed the universe!"

Zidane spoke. "Actually, it was Garland who destroyed Alexandria."

She turned to him. "I don't care! He's still responsible for the damage!"

Zidane turned to Kuja. "How did you survive, Kuja? You were crushed!"

He nodded. "Yes, I was, but Michael resurrected me."

Steiner spoke. "LIES! Master Michael would never-" I cut him off.

"He's telling the truth."

The entire room fell silent. Everyone was stunned, except for Vivi, Kuja, and myself. Dagger spoke. "What did you say?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

I sighed. "I better start from the beginning" everyone nodded. I told them everything, from when I resurrected him, to the training I've had him go through. When I was finished, they were all silent.

Finally, Zidane spoke. "Well, it's good to see that you survived after all, brother." This surprised Kuja and everyone else, except me.

I smiled. 'I knew Zidane would understand' I thought.

Dagger wasn't pleased with that response. "Whose side are you on, Zidane?"

He turned to her. "Michael's right about Kuja. He has changed. I saw it in the Iifa Tree. Michael believes he's changed, and so does Vivi. After all, he did help Michael extend the Black Mage's life spans. Besides, Michael and Vivi have been around him for eight months, and they're still alive. I'd say he's changed. All of us changed in some way during our adventure. So why can't Kuja?" Vivi and I nodded in agreement

I looked at the rest of them. "Well, what about you guys?"

Amarant spoke. "He didn't do anything to me personally, so why should I care? If you say he's changed, fine."

Steiner spoke. "I say, let him speak for himself." I turned to Kuja. He nodded.

"What can I really say? I can't undo what I've done, but I can help restore what is left. With every fiber of my being, I will repent for what I've done to this world, and its people. I swear it."

I was a bit surprised. 'He never sounded this sincere before' I thought. This seemed to convince them, well, mostly.

Eiko spoke. "I guess I can forgive him, but it'll be a long time before I'll ever trust him."

Quina spoke. "I forgive, but I not forget."

Steiner spoke. "I suppose I'll forgive him, but if he so much as takes one step out of line, I won't hesitate to kill him."

Beatrix spoke. "I agree with Steiner."

Amarant spoke. "I don't really care that much. I'll forgive him."

Freya spoke. "I guess I'll forgive him."

Vivi spoke. "I already forgave him."

Zidane spoke. "I can forgive you, too bro."

Cid spoke. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I forgive you as well."

Hilda spoke. "I can forgive him as well." We all turned to Dagger.

I spoke. "What about you Dagger?"

Dagger stood silent for a moment. I could see the hate in her eyes. Finally, she walked over to Kuja. She stood face-to-face with him. That…was when she smacked him across the face, hard. The sound was enough to make everyone cringe. She spoke; her voice was filled with malice. "I'll pardon you, but I won't trust you, and I doubt I ever will." Kuja turned his face to her, and said nothing. Dagger turned from him, and walked back to her throne.

Zidane walked over to Kuja and smiled. "Well, bro, I do believe that you're forgiven."

Kuja looked stunned. That's when Kuja's lip began to quiver. His body also started to shake. Much to everyone's surprise, Kuja began to cry. Everyone was taken aback by this. Even I was surprised. Zidane embraced Kuja and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. I watched Zidane as he whispered comforting words into Kuja's ear. I couldn't help, but smile. Eight months ago, these two were at each others throats. Now, you'd never guess that they were once mortal enemies.

After a while, Kuja stopped crying, and Zidane let go of him. I could see that everyone was giving Kuja a sympathetic look, even though most of them tried their best to hide it; Dagger was trying the hardest.

* * *

After a while, I spoke. "Well, there's only one way to end this night."

Everyone turned to me. I smiled, and turned towards General Beatrix. "I believe you offered me a rematch, general. I'm ready whenever you are."

She smiled. "I'm always ready for a fight. Let's go to the courtyard." I nodded, and followed her out to the courtyard. The others followed as well.

* * *

As soon as we got to the courtyard, I turned to Beatrix. "What are the rules?"

She turned to me. "You decide." I thought for a moment. I decided that using magic would be cheap since my magic was better than hers.

Finally, I spoke. "No magic, no potions, no interference, and…no low blows."

She smiled and nodded. "Very well, let us begin."

Before the battle began, I spoke. "I warn you Beatrix. The last time we fought I was a Hiten Mitsurugi Style apprentice. Now, I am a Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style." Beatrix shrugged and readied herself. I unsheathed my reverse blade sword, and prepared to fight General Beatrix yet again.


	5. Rematch

Chapter 59: Rematch

Like last time, we eyed each other to see if there was any break in any of our defenses. I quickly decided what my first move should be. Finally, I decided to make the first move.

I raised my sword into the air, and shouted "Do Ryu Sen!" I brought my sword down to the ground. Dirt and grass were thrown at Beatrix. She wasn't expecting this, and was knocked to the ground by my attack. I quickly ran at her, jumped into the air, and executed a "Ryu Tsui Sen." She saw my attack, and quickly rolled out of the way. She just managed to dodge my attack.

She got up, and tried to kick me. I quickly pulled my sword out of the ground, and managed to avoid her kick. That's when I saw electricity course through her sword. I knew what was coming. She ran at me, and performed her Thunder Slash technique. Learning from my past mistake, I decided to wait for her attack to come to me. As soon as the blade was inches from my face, I jumped backwards.

Her attack missed me. I quickly took advantage of this by jumping behind her, and executing a "Ryu Kan Sen." She hadn't recovered from my attack, and was hit in the neck. She fell to the ground. I spun around, and tried to strike her. She must have sensed the attack, because she rolled away, and avoided my blade.

I tried to strike her again, and she rolled away again. 'This looks familiar, except I was the one rolling last time' I thought. Eventually, I allowed Beatrix to get back up. She got back up, and swung her sword at my chest. I blocked and parried her blow. She stumbled, and I quickly kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground again. I couldn't help myself "having trouble staying on your own feet, general?"

Beatrix was angry. She immediately got off the ground, and swung her sword at my legs. I jumped back, but she jumped forward, and kicked me in the gut. I bent over, and she kneed me in the face. I stumbled back, and sensed that she was going to try and strike me with her sword. I quickly performed a back-handspring, and avoided her blade.

As soon as I was back on my feet, I sheathed my sword, and assumed a 'Battou Jutsu' stance. Beatrix smiled, and charged at me. That's when I grabbed the hilt of my sword with my left hand, and shouted "Hi Ryu Sen." I drew my sword with such speed, that it sailed through the air like an arrow. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had guessed wrong about what I would do. My sword hilt hit her in the gut, and she doubled over. I caught my sword as it bounced back to me, and ran at Beatrix while she was still winded. When I reached her, I uppercut her in the face. She stumbled back, and I delivered a roundhouse kick to her gut. She flew through the air, and landed on the ground ten feet from me. She slowly got up.

I smiled. "Looks like our roles have been reversed since the last time we fought. Now, you're the one who's on the ropes."

She sneered. "Don't think for a minute that I'm finished, yet. I'm through toying with you."

I nodded. "And so am I."

That was when I removed my cape, and threw it to the side. I also removed my robe, and my normal sword. I threw them to the side as well. I tested my new mobility. "There, now I don't have those things holding me back. We can begin again." Beatrix readied her sword, and I readied mine.

I decided to start things off. I shouted "Ryu Sou Sen!" and charged at Beatrix. She blocked the first few strikes, but she couldn't block all of them. After a few seconds, I jumped away from her. She looked beaten, but I knew that she wasn't out of the fight yet. She charged at me, and performed her Stock Break technique.

Instead of dodging or blocking the attack, I decided to meet it head on. I ran at her, jumped into the air, and performed a "Ryu Kan Sen Arashi." My attack hit Beatrix in the chest, and she was knocked to the ground. Her attack had failed.

Unfortunately, she got up faster than I thought she would, and managed to catch me off guard. She executed her Climhazzard technique, and this time, I couldn't dodge or block it. I felt an intense pain flood through my chest, and then into my entire body. An explosion blasted me into the air. I hit the ground, and rolled over.

I heard Beatrix. "Ha, you've gotten stronger, but you still can't beat me."

I turned my head to her. "That's what you think."

I got back up to my feet. Beatrix's attack was powerful, but compared to Kuja's Ultima, it was pathetic. Beatrix was surprised that I managed to get up. I looked at her, and smiled "Like I said, I wasn't going to challenge you until I knew I could win. I'm a new man, Beatrix." I readied my sword, and prepared to continue the fight. She readied her weapon as well.

We both charged at each other. When I got close enough, I jumped into the air, and landed behind her. I spun around, and performed a "Ryu Kan Sen Kogarashi." She brought her sword behind her back, and managed to block my attack. She parried my blow, and quickly turned around.

Before she turned completely around, I ran to her blind spot, and performed a "Ryu Kan Sen Tsumuji." She didn't see my attack, and was hit in the neck again. She managed to keep her balance, and kicked me in the shin. I was stunned for a moment, and she punched me in the face. I stumbled back, and jumped straight into the air. As I fell, I executed a "Ryu Tsui Sho Sen." Beatrix managed to avoid the "Ryu Tsui Sen" part, but she didn't dodge the "Ryu Sho Sen" part. She fell to the ground, but quickly got back to her feet.

I looked at her. "Tell me general, would you like to see one of the succession techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style?" She didn't say anything. I took her silence as a yes. I readied my sword, and performed the "Kuzu Ryu Sen." I struck all nine vital areas. The force of my attack sent her flying into the wall. She hit the wall, and fell to the ground.

She slowly got back up to her feet. She moved over to the center of the yard. She spoke. "Let's end this. Your strongest technique versus mine."

I nodded. "Very well." I sheathed my sword, and assumed a 'Battou Jutsu' stance again. Beatrix held her sword in front of her face, and gathered energy for her Shock technique.

I charged towards her. She unleashed her Shock attack. I saw the attack, and managed to dodge it, by stepping to the right. I continued my charge towards Beatrix. Once I was close enough, I executed the "Ama Kakeru Ryuu no Hirameki."

My attack hit Beatrix in the side. She was thrown at least ten feet into the air. After two seconds, she hit the ground. As soon as she hit the ground, I jumped at her, and placed my sword near her neck. She looked up at me.

I smiled. "Looks like I win this time, general."

She smiled slightly. "I…lost…you really have surpassed me. I…was right about you when I saw you in Burmecia. I've finally found someone worthy of facing me in battle."

* * *

I got off her, and cast a Cura spell on her. She got up. That was when I heard people applauding. I turned around, and saw the others. I forgot that they were there. Vivi spoke. "That was incredible, Michael." Everyone else praised my victory.

I turned to look at Beatrix. "It was an honor to fight you again, Beatrix."

She nodded. "Same here. You really are strong, Michael."

I smiled. "Coming from you…that's quite a compliment." I walked over, and retrieved my cape, robe, and sword.

Dagger spoke. "I suggest we all get some rest." Rest sounded like a very good idea. Beatrix and Steiner led us to the guest rooms. There were enough rooms for each of us to have our very own room. I said my goodnights to everyone, and entered my room.

* * *

The room was extravagant. I felt like I had just walked into a condo. Only difference was…no kitchen, but they did have a bathroom. I walked into the bathroom, and saw that they had a walk-in shower. A shower sounded very good at this point.

I quickly undressed, turned the water on, tested it to make sure it was warm, and got into the shower. The water felt so good, especially after a long battle. I could feel the tension in my muscles melt away. After fifteen minutes, I got out of the shower, dried myself off, clothed myself, went into the bedroom, and got into bed.

* * *

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" The door opened, and Dagger walked in. I sat up in bed. "Dagger, what is it?"

She had a serious look on her face. "Why did you save Kuja?"

I sighed; I didn't want to talk about this again. "I already told you. I saved him, because I know he's changed."

Dagger wasn't convinced. "What if you're wrong? What if he hasn't changed? What if he goes back to his old ways? …Well?"

I gave her a long look "Then my life is forfeit."

Dagger's eyes widened in shock. "You can't be serious?"

I nodded. "I am serious. If Kuja does return to his old ways, then my life is forfeit. Any punishment he receives, I will receive it instead."

Dagger shook her head. "I can't believe you trust him. After all he's done."

I gave her a serious look. "I trust Kuja with my life, Dagger. If he does go back to his ways, then I deserve to die for being a fool, but I know that's not going to happen."

Dagger was angry. "Why? Tell me why it won't happen?"

I spoke. "Because he has changed. I would never have resurrected him if I didn't think he had changed."

Dagger spoke. "I don't understa-" I cut her off.

"You're right, Dagger. You don't understand. You hate him because of all the pain he caused you. You hate him because he killed your mother, and destroyed your Kingdome. I'll tell you this, Dagger, the pain you felt back then, is nothing compared to the pain he feels everyday."

Dagger was shocked. "What?"

I spoke. "Before Kuja died he didn't care about what he did. He didn't care that he manipulated and killed people. He didn't care that he created the Black Mages for the sole purpose of war. He didn't care that he was going to destroy the universe. He didn't care about anything he did, because all he cared about was getting more power, and finally being free of Garland's strings. Now, he cares about all those things he did, and he regrets every single one of them. I can see the pain in his eyes. Sometimes, I wonder how he can bear it. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things he's done and actually care. No, Dagger, you have no idea."

Dagger was stunned. I spoke "I don't mean to sound cold, but I had to say it."

She nodded. "I-I understand."

I sighed. "Look, Dagger, I didn't mean to snap at yo-" she cut me off.

"No, it's alright. I deserved it. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Michael."

I nodded. "Goodnight." She left the room.

* * *

I laid back down on my bed. Before I could sleep, there was another knock at my door. I sighed, and sat up. "Come in." The door opened, and Kuja walked in.

He spoke. "I…heard what you and Dagger were discussing."

I nodded. "And?"

He looked at me. "Why…why would you put you're life on the line for me? What proof do you have that I won't go back to my old ways?"

I spoke. "As I told Dagger, I trust you Kuja. I know that you'll do your best to make up for what you've done. Besides, Zidane and Vivi trust you, too. I doubt we would trust you if we knew you hadn't changed." Kuja considered this, and nodded.

I spoke. "I'm sorry about what happened in the throne room. I didn't want you to meet them right then and there. I was hoping to show you to Zidane first then some of the others. I didn't expect the guards to catch you. I'm sorry."

Kuja shook his head. "No, don't be. Like you said, I had to face them sooner or later. To be honest, I was terrified of meeting them."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I could feel your fear in the meeting room, but I am curious…why did you cry?"

Kuja thought for a moment. "I cried, because I never expected all of them to forgive me. Even Dagger forgave me, though reluctantly." He massaged the place where Dagger smacked him. I knew he was going to have a bruise there in the morning.

He continued to speak. "It was just too overwhelming. I didn't think any of them would ever forgive me. It made me feel so bad about all the things I did to them."

I nodded. "I see. Well, it's over now. The others know you're alive, and they all seem to be okay with it."

He nodded. "Yes, well, I better be going to bed. Goodnight, Michael."

I smiled. "Goodnight, Kuja." He walked out of the room. I laid back on my bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was shining in through my window. I got out of bed, and decided to head to the dining room. When I got there, I noticed a huge feast was laid out. I also spotted Quina. "Hey Quina, what's with all the food."

Quina turned to me. "Dagger so happy that Zidane back. She decide to make big feast to celebrate his return."

I smiled. "Well, that sounds like a good idea…I guess I better wait for the others to arrive." Quina nodded, and walked off. I assumed that she was going back to the kitchen. I sat down, and waited for the others.

The doors opened, and Regent Cid walked in. he was accompanied by Lady Hilda and Eiko. I spoke. "Good morning."

They all smiled. "Good morning." Eiko sat next to me, Cid sat next to her, and Hilda sat next to him.

I turned to look at Cid. This was a good opportunity to ask. "Regent Cid...how's the reconstruction of the Industrial District going?"

He turned to me. "It's still in the planning stage. The thing is we don't know what to do with that area. We already have the Business District, so the Industrial District is obsolete. Some of the men have ideas on what we should do with it, but none of them sound good."

I smiled. "I have an idea."

His eyebrows rose. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Vivi and I have been talking about it and, well…" I told him our plan; Eiko and Hilda listened to it as well.

* * *

When I was finished, Cid looked thoughtful. "So, you want me to turn the Industrial District into the Education District." I nodded. He continued to speak. "Not only that, but you want me to construct a large library. And you also want us to construct a windmill on top of this structure. And you also want to construct a large school in this area as well."

I nodded. "Yep, so will you do it?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, it's better than the other ideas that I've heard. I'll do it, but why do you want all this constructed?"

I spoke. "Vivi and I are planning on moving to Lindblum, and that library is going to be our new home. As for the school, it'll be a great place for people to learn."

Eiko was excited. "You and Vivi are going to move to Lindblum?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, as soon as Cid gets that library constructed, we'll move right in. It'll be open to the public. It'll be a place of learning. Heck, the whole district will be a place for learning."

Eiko smiled. "That's great! I can't wait for you guys to move in."

I smiled. "I can't, either."

Hilda spoke. "Why do you two want to move to Lindblum?"

I turned to her. "Well, Vivi and I have done all we can for the Black Mages and the Genomes. I think we can do greater good if we were to live in a city like Lindblum. Also, Vivi and I want to try and integrate the Black Mages and Genomes into city life. These guys are here to stay, and the sooner the people accept that, the better. We're gonna try and nip prejudice in the bud before it spreads too far."

Hilda nodded. "I think that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

The doors opened, and Vivi walked in. I smiled. "Morning, Vivi." Eiko, Hilda, and Cid also greeted him.

He looked at us. "Good morning." He went and sat next to me.

Eiko turned to him. "Vivi, Michael told us about your guys' plans."

He looked at her. "He did?"

She nodded. "Yeah, and I think it's great that you guys are going to move to Lindblum."

He looked surprised. "You think its great?"

She nodded. "Yeah, now we can hang out together."

Vivi looked slightly sheepish. "I'd…I'd like that." I couldn't help but smile.

That's when Dagger walked into the room. She sat herself at the head of the table. I spoke. "Good morning, Dagger."

She smiled. "Good morning, everyone."

I remembered the conversation we had the other night. I spoke. "Hey Dagger…about last night…are we cool?"

She looked at me, and nodded. "Yes, we're cool. I had some time to think. I just…I just never really looked at it from his perspective. I'll try and be a little more opened minded."

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Eventually, everyone arrived in the dinning room. When Kuja arrived, only Zidane, Vivi, myself, and, surprisingly, Dagger gave him a warm welcome. When we were half-way through our meal, I told everyone what Vivi and I had planned. All of them seemed to support the idea.

Kuja spoke. "What about my training?"

I turned to him. "I've taught you all I can, Kuja. The rest is up to you, but if you ever lose your way, come find me. I'll help you get on the right path again."

He nodded. "Thank you." I smiled.

Zidane turned to him. "Hey, you can also come see me too, bro. I mean, it's not like I can't help you out."

Kuja smiled. "Thanks, Zidane."

* * *

After an hour, we were finished talking and eating. Vivi, Kuja, and I decided to return to the Black Mage Village. We walked outside the castle. Everyone came out to see us leave. I spoke. "Thanks for inviting us, Dagger. Yesterday will be a day I'll never forget."

She smiled. "You guys take care of yourselves, and tell us when you've moved into your new home."

I smiled, and nodded. "We will…just as long as you invite us to the wedding." Her eyes grew wide. Before she could say anything, I spoke. "Well, goodbye." There was a flash of light, and I felt a familiar falling sensation.

* * *

When my feet touched the ground, I saw that I was back in my hut. Vivi and Kuja were right behind me. I turned to Vivi. "Well, Vivi, our plan is set in motion. Now all we have to do is wait."

He nodded. "I can wait."

I turned to Kuja. "So, Kuja. Do you have any ideas about what you're going to do with your life?"

He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, but I know that whatever I decide to do, I'll do it for the good of the planet."

I smiled, and nodded. "You do that, Kuja, and I'm sure that you'll be forgiven for your crimes." I turned my head and looked out one of the windows in the hut. I smiled 'I'm sure everything will be fine' I thought.


	6. Epilogue: the End and the Beginning

Epilogue: the End and the Beginning

_A year has passed since Zidane's return. No sooner than two months after Zidane's return, Zidane and Dagger were married. They weren't the only ones. Freya and Fratley had been wed as well. Puck decided to hand the throne over to Freya and Fratley. He didn't want to rule anymore. He wanted to continue wandering the world._

_Freya and Fratley finally rebuilt Burmecia. Freya also told us some good news. She saw that, in the desert where Cleyra once stood, a tree was growing in the center of the crater. Fratley still hasn't recovered his memories, but he is making and cherishing his new ones._

_Amarant continued to wander the world. None of us know where he is, but he keeps sending us letters, so he keeps in touch. It's rumored that Lani is accompanying him in his travels. I wouldn't be too surprised if it's true._

_Quina continued to stay in Alexandria, though she has an urge to go out into the world, and learn new recipes. I'm pretty sure Dagger and Zidane will let her. She hasn't mentioned when she'll travel._

_Eiko is still the Princess of Lindblum. She and Vivi spend time together whenever they get the chance. I'm happy to see them get along together. I can only hope their friendship will become much more than that in the future._

_Steiner and Beatrix continue to protect Zidane and Dagger. Steiner and Beatrix are also married. I must say, I am quite happy for both of them._

_Kuja became Dr. Tot's apprentice. He shared his knowledge of Terra and Genomes with Dr. Tot. Kuja's planning on being an accomplished historian and scholar like Dr. Tot. He planes on traveling the world to solve Gaia's secrets, and to help those in need. I was also able to talk Cid into letting Kuja keep the Hilda Garde 1._

_As for the Black Mages and Genomes, Vivi and I were able to integrate some of the Black Mages and Genomes into Lindblum. They were uneasy at first, but they eventually got used to city life. This was an excellent start at dispelling prejudice. I had learned from the mistakes my people made on Earth, and I wasn't going to have them repeated here._

_As for the Black Mage Village, it continues to flourish. I also found out that Mr. 288 and Mikoto are lovers. I found that out a week after Vivi, Kuja, and I returned from Alexandria. I found this to be good news. Now that their life spans are extended to that of a human, the Black Mages can live normal lives. I believe the Black Mage Village has a bright future._

_The Genomes are developing more complex personalities. They are also becoming more intelligent. I believe that the Genomes will fit in nicely in this world._

_Tantalus was able to finally rebuild their hideout in the Theater District. They still go on escapades every now and then. They also drop by our place as well. Also, Marcus told me that Blank and Ruby are going out now._

_With Soulcage and Necron dead, the Iifa Tree eventually collapsed in on itself. The crash was heard all across the Outer Continent. Nothing is there now, but a crater where the once tall tree stood._

_I was able to keep the Invincible. It is now my own personal airship. It is currently docked in my own private hanger at Lindblum Grand Castle. I also got Mary's picture back from Artania._

_As for Vivi and I, we've moved to the new Education District in Lindblum. We are currently living in our Library home. We decided to name the building 'The Mage.' The Black Mages gave me the idea. It functions as a library were people can buy or check out books, and it also functions as our home. 'The Mage' is a five story building with a basement and a windmill on top of the building. It's as large as a football stadium. _

_The first three floors are open to the public. Access to the fourth floor is restricted since the fourth floor houses many ancient and delicate texts. You'd need my permission before you can access this room. The fifth floor is also off limits since that's the floor were Vivi and I live. You need permission form either Vivi or myself before you can go up there, unless, of course, it's an emergency._

_I've also been able to establish trade routes for 'The Mage.' We get books from Treno, Alexandria, Burmecia, and Daguerreo. Our selection is quite vast. As I've stated before, we have a number of ancient and delicate texts. _

'_The Mage' also has a hallway that connects to the school which is called 'Lindblum Academy.' The Academy is sixteen stories high and is as large as two football stadiums. It teaches all grade levels, and the upper four levels function as a four year college. I've hired many scholars from around the world to come teach here. Thankfully, many have come._

_Regent Cid placed me in charge of the Education District. Running the district is a difficult business. Thankfully, I placed a scholar by the name of Dr. Topkins in charge of the 'Lindblum Academy.' Even though I'm in charge of the District, I also run 'The Mage' as it functions as a home for Vivi and me. _

_I have yet to find a worthy apprentice, but I'm still young. I have time. Someday, I will find someone who I can train in the ways of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style. Until that time, I'll continue looking._

_I'm also looking for that special someone. You know, the woman you intend to spend the rest of your life with. I still haven't found her, but I'll keep looking._

_I thank you for everything you've done for me. Without your teachings, I wouldn't have survived. Well, I guess that's all I have to say. It's time to get back to work._

_Sincerely,_

_Michael Ornitier_

_P.S. Burn this letter when you're done reading it. I don't want anyone else to know that I'm still alive. I ask that you please keep my secret._

* * *

I read Michael's letter again. I had found it on my bed when I came back inside after making more clay pots. He must have visited my house while I was outside.

I smiled, and chucked the letter into the fireplace. I used it as a starter to light the fire. I watched as Michael's letter burned in the fire. I smiled 'well, my old apprentice. I really hope you enjoy you're new life' I thought.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…_

On a quiet early morning, in the city of Lindblum, in a large library know as 'The Mage' located in the Education District, in a room at the top of the windmill that was part of the building, two figures sat near each other. Both of them were meditating. One was a Black Mage, the other was a human. The two of them were bound in brotherhood by their blood. These two figures are two of the saviors of Gaia, and they shall remain ever watchful.

_

* * *

Meanwhile…back on Earth. __Jacob Mathews was visiting his uncle's grave. It had been three years since his uncle's death. This was the anniversary of his death._

I placed the flowers on the grave, and stood up. I looked at my uncle's grave, and sighed. 'It's been three years, Uncle' I thought. I looked into the night sky, and breathed in the cool night air. That's when the wind picked up.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. 'What's going on?' I thought. That's when I saw a bolt of lightning descend from the sky. It hit a large mausoleum. The roof of the mausoleum exploded. 'What was that?' I thought. I decided to go over, and see what happened.

* * *

I got to the mausoleum, and saw the destruction. The roof had collapsed in due to the lightning strike. 'That's odd, there wasn't supposed to be a storm tonight, and it was only one lightning bolt, and why did it hit this mausoleum. It's not the tallest structure here' I thought. I looked up at the mausoleum, and saw the name etched above the door, '_Robert._' I approached the mausoleum to get a closer look.

Suddenly, I saw fire erupt in front of the stairs. The fire rose up higher so it obscured my view of the mausoleum. The fire surrounded the mausoleums perimeter. That's when the ground started to shake, and I heard a loud noise from inside the mausoleum. It was as if the floor had just exploded. That's when a pillar of fire erupted from the inside of the mausoleum. It was like a volcano had just erupted. The pillar of fire ascended towards the night sky, and quickly receded back into the mausoleum. Suddenly, the fire surrounding the mausoleum disappeared. That's when I saw the doors of the mausoleum open.

* * *

A dark figure wearing a long torn cape emerged from the mausoleum. I was shocked. "Hey, you alright, sir." The man looked up at me, and when he did I jumped back in fear. His eyes were glowing red. "W-what's wrong with your-" Suddenly, he lifted his hand, and I was pulled into the air. Now I was terrified. That guy was doing this to me. That's when he pulled his hand towards himself, and I flew right at him. When I got close enough, he grabbed me by the neck.

I struggled in his grip, but he was too strong. I couldn't break free. That's when he grabbed the back of my head with his other hand. Then, he let go of my neck, and grabbed my chin instead. Suddenly, I realized what he was going to do. I looked at his red eyes, and shook my head in fear. "No, no please, no!" That's when he turned my head to the right side, and then quickly spun my head to the left. The last thing I heard was a loud crack, before my world went dark.

* * *

Well, it's over. My story is finished, but this isn't the end of the adventure. I am planning on making another fanfiction starring Vivi, Amarant, and myself. It'll be my first crossover. My crossover will be Way of the Samurai 2 and Final Fantasy 9. If you've never played Way of the Samurai 2, that's okay. You'll still understand the story anyway. Since my work is piling up at the University, I won't be getting around to it until next summer. Just be patient. I suggest you read my Halloween fic. When I post it. It'll introduce two new characters in my story. If you're curious about Dr. Topkins, you'll find out more about him in the Halloween fic. Also, I'm probably the only person who's ever mentioned a Mr. 288xMikoto pairing. 


End file.
